Reckonings
by LouBlue
Summary: EJami fic. This is a story for a possible way that the baby switch story could have happened and be resolved. Sami is at her bad girl best, EJ gets his brains back at long last and Nicole gets what is coming to her and then some.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ** Okay so I wrote this as a possible resolution scenario for the asinine baby switch story line which I feel like we've been wading through for years now. Seeing as we are now in the hands of the people who killed "Passions" who hardly ever gave pay offs or resolved anything I think at the time of me posting this we've still got a looonnngg way to go yet and I think most people are at the point of not caring now. It's a shame that people don't learn from their mistakes and realise this kind of stuff is what got their show cancelled not once but twice. Clearly they haven't because they are slowly turning Days into a Passion redux, frustrating their fans until their will be no one left to care when the show is cancelled.

Okay, enough of a rant from me about how the last months of the show are being handled. LOL You're just here to read an EJami fic and that is what this is. As I said this is a resolution of the baby switch story line that I penned when both Nicole and Sami were still 'pregnant'. For me this is hallmark Sami Brady and I could totally see her doing the things she does in this story. EJ finally regrows his brain and Nicole gets what many of us think she deserves – particularly in my version of events. ;) They are being too wishy washy with Nicole IMO on the show – she's a saint, baby thief, just wants to be loved, money grabbing, needs security, in love, blackmailer and honestly it's all a bit too much. I know they are wanting to redeem the character after all of this is over but they want to make her everything at once and it's just not working for me. There is a layered character and then there is one that has so many personalities that she shouldn't probably be allowed to use a fork unsupervised. LOL

Anyway, as I said, Rafe and Sami are still in witness protection and Nicole is in desperate need of a baby to present to EJ. I based this on spoilers we got at the time about Nicole running into Sami in a church and just ran with it. I'm hoping you'll find it a bit more entertaining than yet another Nicole fantasy of killing Sami. There is nothing romantic going on with Rafe and Sami, just that bantering friendship that they used to have before we had to endure the snorefest that is watching Sami and Rafe fall in love in five minutes on the show. Three years EJami fans have been waiting for a confession of love from Sami for EJ and yet a couple of months with Rafe and she's spewing them out all over the place. Of course in the soap world that means the relationship is doomed for sure, you can't come together that quickly and last, simple as that.

Now there are some little clues as you go along as to what is really happening as things unfold so see how you go picking them up and you get a cookie if you can guess what is happening along the way. LOL For more of my stories check out the M section because most of my fics have naughty bits (tastefully done mind you ;) ) so I've got some more in that area if you are interested. As I've said before in my preambles (of which I'm a fan as you can no doubt see) the place to go for a full complement of my work is "**Forbidden Love**" which is an EJami fan board. My stories are there under the same pen name and a lot of them I've included pictures with because I love being able to have a picture go with my words.

Okay, that's it for now, this story is 11 chapters long and I will upload it as I get time or if anyone is desperate for the next chapter lol. Have fun with it...

**RECKONINGS**

**Chapter ONE**

Nicole walked into the church, grimacing as she adjusted the straps of her fake pregnancy tummy.

"Stupid thing," she grumbled under her breath, "I don't know how a real pregnancy could be any worse than this!"

Her own words caused a pang of grief to tear through her as Nicole relived the loss of her child that had precipitated the need for the padding in the first place. She determinedly pushed those feelings down though. Right now she needed to keep her head in the game otherwise she was going to lose everything that she'd worked so hard for when she was so close to getting it all. She was going to lose EJ if she wasn't careful and knew that she couldn't allow that. Nicole knew that her grip on EJ was tenuous at best despite his best efforts to reassure her. Sometimes Nicole felt like they were both trying so hard to be together and be happy that she thought she'd start screaming from the effort of it all.

Nicole knew it was only because of their baby that EJ had such an effort with her in the first place. He wanted the family and all the things that went with it and because Sami wouldn't give that to him he'd turned to her. Nicole knew what it was to be second best but she figured second best with a man like EJ DiMera was better than being first with the likes of many of the losers she'd hooked up with. He was rich, charming and doted on her, all the things Nicole had dreamed about having with a man. But she also knew that her fledgling new life as the next Mrs EJ DiMera was no more than a house of cards if she didn't manage to produce a baby in the next month.

She wanted to believe that she could tell EJ about her miscarriage and him simply embrace her and tell her that it didn't matter but Nicole simply didn't believe that would be what would happen. She was terrified that she'd see this look of utter relief on his face just before he showed her the door and Nicole didn't know if she could take such a thing. Probably the first thing he'd do is go and seek out Sami Brady, witness protection or not and Nicole's face twisted in jealousy at the thought. God how she hated that woman.

She had all the things Nicole had longed for and just picked them up and put them down whenever her fickle mood took her like the spoilt brat she was. Nicole couldn't have been happier with Sami tucked away neatly in witness protection. Well, unless the assassin had managed to get the job right in the first place and actually killed the little bleached piranha of course. Nicole smiled at the thought of standing at Sami's grave, attending her funeral, mentally picking out the perfect dress for such a joyous occasion. It should probably something with not very much material and in red, mused Nicole, something that would make it difficult for EJ to concentrate during the eulogies.

Nicole actually chuckled out loud at that, the sound echoing in the empty church and she put a hand to her mouth and looked around guiltily. She'd come here to pray to God and ask him for some kind of divine intervention with providing her with a baby because Dr Bates kept coming up as a bust and an expensive one at that. Nicole knew she was playing a dangerous game getting involved with the likes of Dr Bates but at least she was used to dealing with that kind of scum. He was greedy and vicious but Nicole needed him right then and it galled her but unless a baby just dropped from the heavens into her lap pretty darn quickly she was stuck with doing business with the slime ball for a little longer.

Nicole started to walk into the church, intent on taking a seat and making her petitions to God. She was unsure what she could offer the big guy in return. A promise that this would be the last dastardly deception she'd ever attempt perhaps? Nicole pursed her lips, knowing that even she didn't believe that she'd be able to promise something like that with a straight faced. She was a liar and a manipulator through and through, her tough up bringing had ensured that and even though Nicole might like to dream of rising above those less than noble qualities about herself she was above all things a realist and knew that it was pretty unlikely to ever happen. But God was a god of love right? Surely he'd cut her some slack when he saw how much she loved EJ and the lengths she was willing to go to keep him. Nicole just knew that she could make EJ happy if she was given a chance and after what that vapid little witch Sami had put him through EJ more than deserved a little happiness.

Nicole started then as she made her way down the aisle of the church, a hand flying to her mouth to cover her shocked gasp as she saw that she wasn't actually alone after all. Right up the front and over to one side was a woman, sitting by herself and Nicole knew beyond a shadow of a doubt whose blonde hair she was looking at. She'd know that bleach, unnatural colour anywhere. It haunted her dreams with that blonde pariah sweeping in and stealing EJ from her arms. It was as though Nicole had somehow managed to conjure the woman out of her subconscious with all her thoughts of her.

_Sami Brady – in the flesh._

Nicole had deliberately chosen a church on the outskirts of Salem to visit because she didn't want to bump into anyone she knew and now there was Sami sitting there larger than life and twice as ugly. Nicole shook her head at her rotten luck as she ducked behind one of the pillars in the church and sneaked a look out, intent on seeing if Sami had noticed her which she hadn't fortunately. What the hell was this? Wasn't she in witness protection? What, did they let her go out on day trips or something? How crazy was that Nicole wondered in frustration. She just couldn't believe that she and Sami had somehow managed to cross paths. It had been so wonderful these past weeks with no Sami constantly distracting EJ from what was really important – her and their child.

Nicole's hand went unconsciously to her fake stomach feeling like she wanted to blame Sami for her current state. It wouldn't have been fair but seeing as Nicole blamed Sami for causing her to be unlikely to have children in the first place after the scarring from the gunshot wound it wasn't much of a stretch for Nicole to blame the miscarriage on her arch rival as well. Nicole scowled at the back of Sami's head, her eyes throwing daggers. She'd almost been able to convince herself the other woman no longer existed and oh how Nicole wished it were true.

A dark haired man suddenly appeared from a side entrance by the altar and approached Sami. Nicole arched an eyebrow. If she'd known that priests could look like that she might have made more of an effort to catch a few services thought Nicole with a smirk. The man looked to be Latino and was well built and even though he wasn't wearing a priests outfit Nicole wondered what else he could be.

"You ready to go?"

He addressed Sami and Nicole frowned.

"I suppose so," sighed Sami.

"I've got to get you back somewhere more secure," the dark haired man said, looking around quickly, "This isn't safe Sami."

"Keep your hair on Rafe," replied Sami with exasperation, "You worry too much."

"I'm paid to worry," responded Rafe dryly.

"Yeah well don't bother on my account GI man," Sami informed him.

So he was her body guard – well that made sense Nicole supposed. Trust Sami to get a hot one, that would totally be her luck thought Nicole in annoyance. She watched from her position up the back of the church as Rafe offered Sami his hand and she took it, letting him help her to her feet. Nicole couldn't help the dismayed gasp as Sami straightened up and her extremely pregnant stomach was revealed to her. She clapped both hands over her mouth and almost doubled over from the pain at seeing Sami in that state. She was pregnant and even though Nicole had a fleeting thought it might be this Rafe person's or even Lucas' she knew in her heart that it was EJ's. Nicole felt like she was going to be physically sick but that sickness was quickly replaced with a rage.

Once again Sami had stolen what Nicole had wanted so desperately and this time it was a child. Sami was pregnant with the child Nicole should have been having and a bitter anger welled up in Nicole the likes of which she'd never felt before. Why should Sami get a child when Nicole was being denied ever being a mother? She already had three children, one of them with EJ and the unfairness of it all was causing the bile to rise to the back of her throat. Furious tears stung Nicole's eyes as she watched Sami put a hand to her back and stretch, grimacing at the uncomfortableness of the end stages of her pregnancy and Nicole just wanted to start screaming at how once again Sami had made her come off second best. As soon as EJ found out that Sami was carrying his child Nicole knew he'd forget her like yesterdays news and throw himself at Sami's feet and beg her forgiveness and that realisation was a bitter pill for Nicole to swallow.

"Ah!"

Sami suddenly flinched and grabbed her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Rafe in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I think so I just aahhHHHH!" Sami's reassurance was cut off by another louder cry on her behalf, "Oh God!"

She doubled over then, both hands clutching her stomach, suddenly breathing hard.

"Is it a cramp?" asked Rafe worriedly, putting a comforting hand on her back, "Do you need to sit down?"

"No I oooohhHHHHHaaaHH!" Sami cried out loudly, ending in a choked groan at the end.

"You need to sit down," said Rafe urgently, trying to guide her towards the pew she'd just stood up from.

Nicole rolled her eyes, Sami Brady, ever the drama queen. Talk about milking it for all it was worth. It was text book Sami to have some poor sap fawning all over her as she played up the helpless victim and it made Nicole sick.

"I don't need to sit down," said Sami with a shake of her head as she straightened up with a grimace, "I need a hospital."

"It's probably just a cramp," Rafe tried to reassure her.

"It's not a cramp," Sami corrected him through clenched teeth; "It was a contraction."

"You've still got three weeks to go," said Rafe with a shake of his head, "I think it was a cramp."

"Oh really?" said Sami mockingly, "I've given birth to three children smart guy – exactly how many babies have you pushed out of your body?!"

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't panic at the first little twinge," argued Rafe, "Hospitals aren't very secure places and it will be hard for me to protect you properly in one. I'll need time to organise it so you'll be safe. It's probably just a little indigestion anyway."

Sami's face screwed up again before she could answer that and she made a pained gasping sound, turning around and grasping the back of the pew in both hands and leaning on it heavily.

"OOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" she groaned out loudly, her knuckles going white as she griped the pew as hard as she could, her head dropping down between her outstretched arms as she worked through the pain.

Rafe pulled a concerned face and tentatively rubbed her back. When Sami could finally speak again she turned her head and looked up at Rafe, looking decidedly unimpressed with him.

"First of all," she panted out, her face a little red now, "That was not a little twinge and second of all... oh!"

Sami looked down between her legs and Rafe had a suddenly startled look on his face.

"And second of all," continued on Sami calmly, "That was my waters breaking so I think it's safe to say this isn't indigestion!"

"You need to go to a hospital," said Rafe, looking a little stricken now as he realised that this wasn't going to be a false alarm no matter how much he might want it to be.

"Ya think?" asked Sami sarcastically, glaring up at him.

Nicole had been watching this entire drama unfold in front of her and her mind had almost instantly clicked into gear. The initial shock of Sami's pregnancy had faded a little bit and with her now suddenly going into labour right in front of her Nicole realised that she'd been presented with a once in a life time opportunity. She'd come to the church to beg God for a baby and hey presto, a baby was about to present itself. It made perfect sense to Nicole and the fact that it was Sami's baby made it all the more perfect for her. Nicole would be able to hand this child to EJ and without a word of a lie be able to say that it was his child. It was beyond perfect really, it was fate and Nicole knew she had to act quickly before this opportunity got away from her.

"Can you make it to the car?" asked Rafe worriedly.

"I guess I'll have to," grimaced Sami, slowly straightening up, "It's not like you'll be able to drive it up the aisle."

"There is a county hospital about fifteen miles from here," said Rafe, taking her arm, "I'll have you there in no time."

"Better make it sooner than later," said Sami weakly as she felt another contraction coming, "I have very short labours."

"How short?" asked Rafe with some trepidation.

"Very short," said Sami flatly, "And they are getting shorter with each baby so less chatting and more getting me to the hospital okay? The last thing I want to do is have this baby out in the wilderness with only you there to help."

"You and me both honey," said Rafe in whole hearted agreement as he guided her out the side door he'd entered the church through.

Nicole waited until they were both gone and then quickly made a grab for her phone. God had given her the miracle she'd been asking for and there was no way in hell that Nicole as going to let it slip through her fingers. She dialled the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Dr Baker," she said, when the other man answered, "This is Nicole Walker here. I need you and it's an emergency... don't ask questions just do as I say and I'll make it worth your while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

"I don't believe this!" groaned Sami as she closed her eyes and shook her head in despair, "This is a nightmare."

"It's just a flat tyre," said Rafe, trying to sound reassuring as he jacked up the car, "I'll have it fixed in a minute."

"Why do these things have to happen to me?" lamented Sami and then gave a broken moan as another contraction hit her.

"Breath, just breath," suggested Rafe hastily, obviously trying to be helpful but a little out of his depths here.

Sami grunted and leant heavily against the car with her hands again as she'd done with the pew in the church. Rafe stopped what he was doing and stood up, leaning over her and rubbing Sami's back for her. The contraction when it was finally done left Sami panting for breath and shaking.

"Maybe you should try walking through the next one?" offered up Rafe, "I think I read somewhere that can help with the pain."

"Maybe you should fix the tyre so we can get the hell out of her?!" snapped Sami, in no mood to take any advice.

"Sure," grimaced Rafe and took his hand from her back and went back to his tyre changing duties.

Sami turned around and leant back against the car again, closing her eyes and putting a shaky hand to her face as Rafe watched her.

"Can I get you something Sami?" he asked solicitously, "Do you want anything?"

"I want EJ," groaned Sami, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Hot tears pricked her eyes as the reality of the fact that she was about to give birth to their second child and he was no where around yet again hit home for her. She'd thought she could handle this by herself but right then she would have given anything to have EJ's strong, calming presence beside her. Rafe was a good guy and Sami had grown strangely fond of him over time but he wasn't EJ and right then all Sami could think about was how much she wished the father of her baby could be with her.

She'd told herself that she was doing all this to protect this new baby from Stefano and there was a truth to it but the deeper truth was that she hadn't been able to bear watching EJ make happy families with Nicole Walker of all people. It had been too painful and she knew that she'd sent EJ a lot of mixed messages over the years but just when she was finally ready to be honest with him and herself about what he'd come to mean to her then Nicole had turned up showing off that baby belly of hers and Sami knew once again that she'd missed out on love. It was funny but she should have been used to it by now with all the men that had spurned her but there was something about losing EJ's love that had cut her particularly deeply.

He'd promised her that he'd always love her, no matter what and Sami had never let herself really believe that. To prove him wrong she'd pushed him away so many times that eventually Sami's belief that EJ would one day abandon her like every other man in her life had become a self fulfilling prophecy as she pushed him away one time too many and he'd ended up in the arms of the town whore. It turned Sami's stomach to think of it that EJ was now like Lucas and Brandon, choosing Nicole over her. But then EJ's words about the sad thing being is that she never let it start between them before it was over haunted her. She'd been so afraid of EJ hurting her that it was true, she'd never let it start properly between them.

It had been easy to cling onto Lucas and tell herself it was because she loved him so that she could never have any feelings for EJ but that wasn't the truth. The truth was she did love Lucas but it wasn't as simple as that. They shared two children and a huge history together and for the last couple of years she'd imagined that they might actually have a shot at making it work but just as their history bound them together it also pretty much guaranteed that they could never really be a couple again. Lucas had said that he'd never be able to forgive her for sleeping with EJ again, that it had been a deal breaker and Sami had struggled to accept that for a long time. She'd thought he was being unreasonable seeing as he'd been the one to tell her to move on in the first place and broke off all contact with her. But it was only now; with the benefit of being away from it all in witness protection and having endless amounts of time to think things through properly did Sami understand what Lucas had really meant by that.

He'd known that Sami had slept with EJ because she loved him, even before Sami had been willing to admit it to herself. Her sleeping with EJ was a deal breaker for Lucas not because of the physical act but rather what it meant for Sami to do such a thing. EJ had known it too, challenging her even as the sweat from their lovemaking had been drying on their bodies, telling her that he just knew that it hadn't been about sex – that she was too much of a romantic for that. For over two years now EJ had been everywhere she turned, whether Sami wanted it to be the case or not and despite all her protestations to the contrary she'd become very used to having him around. Now suddenly her life was void of him and Sami had expected the empty feeling she had about it to subside the longer they were apart but instead it only seemed to grow.

She wanted to say it was all about missing her children which she did miss terribly but it wasn't. At night when she closed her eyes Sami dreamt of EJ, of being in his arms and them raising their children together. But now it would be Nicole raising a family with him and the thought brought fresh tears to Sami's eyes, knowing she'd yet again bought so much of this pain on herself. She'd love to blame EJ for all this and while he hadn't been blameless in all this Sami knew it ultimately came down to the fact that she'd realised too late how much she really did care about EJ and now it was hopeless because he'd found someone else. But why did it have to be Nicole Sami had to wonder in despair? It was like a knife in her heart to think of that woman in EJ's bed and sharing a life with him and being a step mother to Johnny.

"I don't think EJ is what you need right now," said Rafe firmly, having already let his feelings about the other man be known to Sami, "He doesn't deserve you Sami, he's not a good guy."

"And I'm not a good girl," sniffled Sami, feeling highly emotional right then, "That is why we were perfect for each other but I was too stubborn to admit to it."

Rafe looked up at Sami from where he'd just taken the last nut off the flat tyre and frowned at her.

"You kept telling me how awful he was," Rafe reminded her.

"I know," wailed Sami, more tears flowing now, "He is just like me and I love him so much!"

Rafe rolled his eyes at that mixed messaging.

"I can see why things got messy between you two," muttered Rafe and it was Sami's turn to frown.

"Don't comment on things that you don't know anything about," she huffed at him, "EJ and I are complicated."

"No," said Rafe mockingly as he removed the old tyre, "Molecular engineering in outer space is complicated. You two are a whole new ball game."

Sami wrinkled her nose and couldn't disagree with that. She had, as usual, made a complete mess of her life. She put a protective hand on her stomach, so regretful that she was bringing another child into what was just a mass of complications. Sami loved this child growing inside her so much and even though she'd told Rafe that she intended on giving up the child for a little bit to protect it from Stefano she really didn't know if she could go through with it. The thought of being separated from this baby after holding it under her heart this last eight and a half months was one that was becoming impossible to fathom the closer it came to delivering him or her. Another contraction ripped through Sami, feeling her stomach go rock hard under her own hand as she struggled to breathe through the searing pain.

"Okay," said Rafe, tightening the last of the nuts, "Almost done. We'll be back on the road in no time."

"No we won't," said Sami hoarsely.

Rafe looked over at her and frowned.

"Sami we have to get you to the hospital," he said, looking suddenly worried at the expression on her face.

"It's too late," she whispered, "I'm having the baby."

"I know," said Rafe, standing up and dusting down his hands on his pants, "That's why we have to..."

"NOW RAFE!" she gritted out, "I'm having the baby NOW – I can feel the head!"

"Oh," said Rafe and then swallowed hard, "Oh."

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami lay back against the back seat of the car, utterly exhausted but deeply satisfied.

"Give her to me," she begged Rafe, holding out her hands to the new baby girl Rafe was carefully wrapping her in his jacket after cleaning her up a little.

Rafe smiled and handed Sami her new daughter.

"Oh she's perfect," gasped Sami, tears beginning to streak down her sweaty cheeks, "Look how beautiful she is!"

"She's gorgeous alright," nodded Rafe with a warm smile, "Just like her mother."

"Thank you," said Sami with such heartfelt emotion as she grabbed Rafe's hand as he sat at her feet in the cramped conditions of the car back seat, "Thank you so much for helping me Rafe."

"You did all the hard work Sami," he said softly, "You were amazing, really brave."

"Giving birth is the most unbelievable thing," said Sami quietly, looking down at her daughter tenderly, "You just feel so alive and powerful. It's a high that nothing can compare to."

Sami looked up at Rafe then.

"I really appreciate you sticking with me," said Sami sincerely, "I know I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with and..."

"It's okay," smiled Rafe indulgently, "I've got broad shoulders and I don't mind a little trouble now and then... or a lot of it."

He looked down at the tiny mewing baby in Sami's arms and gave a warm smile.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" he asked her and pulled a face.

"Not yet," she admitted, "I guess I wanted to see what she looked like first."

And a part of her was holding off on choosing a name because she remembered what it had felt like when Lucas had chosen Ali's name without consulting her, wanting to punish Sami for continuing in her sham marriage with EJ. It had really hurt her and as crazy as it was considering EJ didn't even know she'd been pregnant in the first place, Sami didn't want to do that to EJ. It felt like he should have a hand in naming his daughter but it was with real sadness Sami realised that wouldn't be possible. She had to find some way of keeping the truth about whose daughter this really was from Stefano to protect her which of course meant EJ as well. It was the painful reality Sami felt like she'd been forced to deal with. Besides, if and when EJ ever found out what she'd done Sami knew that he'd hate her forever for keeping another pregnancy from him and that thought made her even weepier.

"I'll get the flat tyre stowed away and then we can get to that hospital at last hm?" grinned Rafe, "Better late than never. You need to be checked out by a doctor and so does this little one."

Sami nodded, suddenly tired as the initial buzz of adrenalin wore off a little.

"That sounds good," she said with a half smile.

"I'll be right back," promised Rafe.

Sami didn't even see him go as she looked adoringly at her new baby daughter, utterly captivated by her. She quickly checked all her fingers and toes only to confirm that she was indeed perfect.

"Hello little one," she whispered down to the snuffling newborn, "So you're the one that's been kicking away inside of me all this time. Well I'm pleased to finally meet you... I'm your Mommy and I love you so much."

The baby blinked groggily looking new born eyes at her, seeming to know Sami's voice from all the time in the womb. Sami looked over her little face carefully. She was a very beautiful newborn baby Sami decided, even if she did say so herself. Very dark hair crowned her oval face and blue eyes so like her own and Ali's blinked up at her. Her nose was still a little hard to decide on who she might take after but Sami had always been pretty happy with her nose and had always secretly thought EJ had a gorgeous one so she didn't mind either way. Sami traced a finger over each of her tiny features, delighting the incredibly soft skin of her daughter. She ran her fingers back and forth over her little pouting lips and the baby instinctively started to suckle. Sami smiled tenderly at the sight.

"You've got your Daddy's lips," she informed her daughter lovingly, "And his beautiful long eyelashes, just like your brother Johnny you lucky girl."

Sami bit the bottom of her lip as fresh emotion welled up inside her as she wished with all her heart that EJ could be there right now and seeing his daughter for the first time.

"Oh how I wish your Daddy could see you," said Sami in a choked whisper, "He'd fall in love with you instantly little one."

"He will do both of those things, you can count on it."

Sami gasped as the door was suddenly flung open to reveal of all people Nicole Walker standing there.

"Nicole!" said Sami in utter shock, staring wide eyed at the other woman, "What are you doing here?"

"Evening up the balance card a little," said Nicole tightly.

"What's that mean?" asked Sami in confusion and looked around, "Rafe, Rafe!"

"Don't worry about your boy," said Nicole with a bit of a smirk, "He's otherwise occupied."

"What have you done to him Nicole?" asked Sami in horror, clutching her baby closer to her.

"I thought he might get in the way of what comes next so he's having a little nap right now," said Nicole with a hard look in her eye.

"What comes next?" repeated Sami, completely bewildered, "What are you talking about Nicole?"

"Why you giving me that baby of course," said Nicole sweetly, moving a little into the car and getting closer to Sami and the baby.

"Over my dead body!" growled Sami, hugging her child to her closely now and glaring at Nicole.

"Well that's a great idea Sami," said Nicole happily, "I think I might just take you up on that. Little Stella DiMera only needs one Mommy and news flash honey – it ain't gonna be you!"

"Are you deranged?" asked Sami in consternation, "You and EJ are already having a baby, why would you want mine and how could you possibly explain it to him?!"

"Yeah well about the EJ and I having a baby thing," said Nicole, her voice hardening, "Not so much anymore."

She pulled up her blouse to reveal the fake pregnancy padding hidden below and Sami looked at it in shock.

"I knew it!" she spat out, "I _knew_ you were doing a number on EJ. I've got to admit you're good Nicole – you really had us both going and faking those paternity tests... just goes to show you really are a world class liar!"

"Oh that stings coming from Sami Brady," said Nicole mockingly before her voice hardened, "And I _was _pregnant with EJ's child but you made me lose our baby and now I can never have another!"

"_I_ made you lose the baby?" asked Sami in bewilderment, "That's insane; I did no such thing Nicole! I had nothing to do with you losing any baby!"

"Oh you had everything to do with it!" spat out Nicole, her eyes starting to get a decidedly crazy glint to them as she came face to face with the one thing standing in her way between EJ and the life she'd always dreamed of, "And God is on my side too Sami because I prayed for a baby and He gave me a baby when he let our paths cross. He knows that you owe me this much and He wants me to have your baby to replace the one I lost."

"Babies aren't like sunglasses!" exclaimed Sami in horror as she listened to the ramblings of what was clearly an unhinged woman, "You don't just go out and get them replaced when you lose one! It doesn't work that way Nicole!"

"Why should you have everything all the time and I have nothing?!" snarled Nicole, "I'm going to take what you owe me and that is a baby and EJ and I are going to have the family we both deserve!"

Nicole made a lunge for the baby and Sami kicked at her, catching her in the chest and knocking the wind out of her and causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Don't you touch her you maniac!" she screamed, "Don't you touch my baby!"

Suddenly the car door behind Sami was opened up and strong male arms were being wrapped around her and for a split second Sami thought it was Rafe but then she felt herself starting to be dragged from the car and knew it wasn't him.

"NO!" she yelled, trying to struggle and not hurt her daughter at the same time that had started to cry now, "NO!"

Suddenly the man was gone and Sami turned her head, looking back over her shoulder to see Rafe tackling the middle aged man to the ground. Sami gasped and hugged her daughter closer to herself.

"Stay in the car!" ordered Rafe, looking over at her briefly and Sami could see he had a streak of blood marking his forehead from where the two must have knocked him out before.

Sami cowered back into the car, watching the two men struggle desperately. Rafe hauled the other man to his feet and looked like he was about to easily over power him despite still recovering from his knife wound when a shot suddenly rang out. Sami started violently and her baby started crying even harder at the loud noise. Rafe staggered back, clutching at his chest, his eyes connecting briefly with Sami's with a look of anguish before he fell to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Sami, turning her head and looking over at where the shot had come from.

Nicole was standing at the front of the car, a still smoking gun clutched in both her hands. She slowly lowered the gun, turning to hold Sami's wide eyed look of horror with a decidedly crazed gaze and Sami knew that the other woman was beyond all reason now. She started to try and get out of the car now, her legs still weak after giving birth but Nicole moved quickly, suddenly standing in front of her even as Sami managed to get her feet on the ground while she was still sitting in the back seat, her sobbing baby held tightly to her chest. Sami knew she had to get her daughter to safety and even though it seemed hopeless she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She looked up to see Nicole standing over her, rising up the hand that had the gun in it, a wild look in her eyes. Sami's last thought was a helpless cry to EJ to find a way to protect their daughter before her entire world went black and she knew nothing more...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

ONE MONTH LATER...

EJ walked down the hallway of the DiMera mansion, hearing his daughter's cries getting louder the closer he got to her room. He opened the door to find Nicole sitting in the rocking chair, struggling to get the little girl to take her bottle. The baby was thrashing about; little face bright red as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She won't eat," declared Nicole emotionally, her own face decidedly red from being very flustered, "No matter what I do she just keeps on crying EJ!"

"Here," said EJ soothingly, walking into the room and scooping the baby out of Nicole's arms, "Let me try."

The little girl's cries immediately stopped as her father held her in his arms and smiled down at her lovingly. EJ took the bottle from Nicole and placed it on the lips of the baby and despite her still giving some hiccupping sobs she instantly latched onto the bottle teat and began to feed. Nicole shook her head in despair at how easy EJ made it look.

"There you go my darling," he said softly, kissing away the tears that stained her hot little cheeks, "No need for all that fuss now was there eh?"

"I don't know why she won't take the bottle from me," said Nicole hopelessly.

"I think Stella senses that you're anxious sweetheart," said EJ, his eyes riveted on the little girl as she fed hungrily, finding it difficult as he always did when he was in the same room with her to take his eyes off her, "It makes her upset."

"I'm doing my best EJ," said Nicole tightly and he looked up at her in surprise at that.

"Of course you are," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to imply otherwise Nicole. I'm just saying that you need to relax more around her is all. She's taking her cues from you."

Nicole didn't comment on that but just watched father and daughter for a moment before standing up.

"Has the newspaper been delivered yet?" she asked him abruptly.

"I believe so," said EJ mildly, taking the seat in the rocking chair that she'd just vacated and managing to tear his eyes off the baby to look up at Nicole, "Where is this sudden interest in current affairs coming from Nicole? You never used to show an interest in such things but nowadays you leap on every new addition of the newspaper as though you're life depended on it."

"Just because I'm a mom now doesn't mean that I have to become officially brain dead," said Nicole tersely, "I'm not Sami you know!"

EJ's eyes hardened at that, a fierce frown settling on his face as the mention of Sami's name, particularly like that stirred a lot of emotion up in him.

"I'm sorry," said Nicole hastily, seeing the look on his face, "I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated. I'm still really hormonal after giving birth and emotional – I don't know what I'm saying half the time."

It was an excuse EJ was getting used to hearing.

"I'd just prefer it if you didn't malign Samantha's name," said EJ, keeping himself tightly in check, "She is Johnny's mother after all and I don't want him to hear anyone speaking ill of her."

"Of course," said Nicole, not meeting his gaze, "I understand."

Neither spoke for a minute and there was on the sound of Stella feeding in the quiet room, noisy little sucking sounds and squeaks coming from the baby. EJ couldn't take his eyes off her, trying to remember Johnny being this small and finding it hard to comprehend the boisterous one year old ever being this tiny.

"So who was that man I saw you talking to earlier?" asked Nicole, breaking the silence.

"Just another business associate," said EJ distractedly.

"You mean another private investigator to try and track down Sami?" asked Nicole, her voice hardening a little.

EJ looked up at her and held her gaze steadily.

"Yes," he said evenly, no apology in his voice.

"Just how many men are you going to put on that exactly?" asked Nicole in frustration.

"As many as it takes Nicole," said EJ coolly.

"Have you considered what it is you might find EJ?" asked Nicole, her voice shaking a little, "I mean there was some killer out to get her. He'd already managed to kill the mayor on our doorstep and that FBI guy who was supposed to be looking after her has disappeared as well. I mean I hate to say it but don't you think there is a good chance that they are both dead already?"

"She's not dead," said EJ tersely, keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"You don't know that!" said Nicole in exasperation, "It's the only logical explanation EJ for them both disappearing like that. Even the FBI is clueless about what happened!"

"I am not going to entertain the fact that Samantha might be dead," said EJ sharply, his voice suddenly harsh.

"Because she's Johnny mother right?" asked Nicole unevenly, giving him an almost challenging look.

"I'm not going to make apologies or excuses to you for not wishing Samantha ill Nicole," said EJ his voice hardening now.

"I'm just saying that if she was okay then wouldn't she have found some way to contact you now," said Nicole tensely, "I just don't like seeing you put yourself through this every day EJ."

"Samantha is Johnny's mother and I'm going to find out what happened to her," said EJ determinedly, "I won't believe that she is dead until I have unequivocal proof of that fact."

"I'm just saying..." Nicole began but EJ cut her off.

"This subject isn't up for discussion Nicole," said EJ flatly.

An angry look came over Nicole's face then.

"Fine!" she snapped, "Fine! Do what you want EJ! Like I care!"

With that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, making the baby in EJ's arms start, looking up at her daddy wide eyed.

"It's alright sweetheart," he said to her softly, "Daddy's got you and he won't let anything ever happen to you."

Stella immediately settled down at hearing her father's reassuring voice and began to feed again, hungrily guzzling down the last of her bottle. EJ adored this intimate time he shared with his daughter, loving just holding her in his arms and watching her feed. In a way EJ would have preferred if Nicole had opted to breastfeed, knowing the literature said it was better for the baby but he also really enjoyed being able to care for Stella this way. Anyway, Sami hadn't been able to breastfeed for long with the demands of the twins and they'd been bottle fed after the first month or two and they were certainly none the worse for wear for it.

Thoughts of Sami made a shadow come over EJ's face then as he once again contemplated what might have become of her. No one from the FBI to the various police department's he'd contacted state wide had found a single clue as to what might have happened to Sami and her supposed protector. When EJ had gotten news that the safe house had been found abandoned and no one had any idea what had happened to Sami or the agent assigned to her EJ had felt his whole world tilt and begin to spiral out of control. For the last couple of months he'd focused all his energies on Nicole and becoming involved with the family business with his father.

He'd been intent on getting over Sami because it had become finally apparent to him that she was never going to let them go forward. It had been the hardest thing in the world for EJ to let his dreams of a life with Sami go but he'd set about doing that with the same relentlessness that had seen him hang onto a hope for a relationship with her for over two years now. In a way Sami had to become dead to him and after his initial horror at the thought of her going into witness protection EJ had realised that this was his chance to get over Samantha Brady once and for all.

So he'd focused all his attentions on Nicole and the child growing inside of her. He'd wanted it all with Sami but that was never going to happen now and EJ accepted that. Nicole was more up front with him about her feelings for him then Sami had ever been and EJ needed that at the time. Of course he hadn't planned on Nicole becoming pregnant but once she was EJ knew he wanted to give that child the kind of normal family life that unfortunately would be denied fully to Johnny. It would always be messy with Ali and Johnny having two different fathers and EJ accepted his responsibility in that mess and strove as hard as he could everyday to not let the bad choices he'd made impact on his son more than they had to. It was why getting it right with this new child had become so important to him. Perhaps Nicole hadn't been his first choice but over time EJ had begun to see the potential in their relationship, even asking Nicole to make it official and marry him. He'd left his feelings for Sami in the past where they belonged and was looking forward to a hopeful future to a woman who returned his feelings.

At least EJ thought he had.

When the news of Sami's disappearance had reached him all the old feelings were dredged up again and as always, his feelings were impossibly strong when it came to Sami. It was almost laughable to EJ when he thought about it that he'd imagined himself over Sami and it had only been her absence that had allowed him to continue in his delusions. Now her absence filled his every waking moment because now EJ couldn't reassure himself that she was safe and being looked after. No, now he had visions of untold horrors that Sami might be going through but despite the logic in what Nicole had just said to him EJ couldn't entertain the thought that Sami was dead. It was unfathomable to EJ and he just wouldn't accept it.

Every day that Sami continued to be missing though EJ could feel himself disappearing a little more into himself despite his best efforts. He didn't talk about all the attempts he was making to find Sami to Nicole because it always ended up in an argument but lately it was all EJ could think of so it left this gapping chasm between them that seemed to get wider every day. EJ felt guilty that he was so consumed with thoughts of Sami after promising Nicole a new life together but he couldn't help it. He'd done all that he could to convince himself that it was obsession and not love he'd felt for Sami and that had certainly been everyone else's take on his feelings for her but it all seemed to no avail now.

What he had with Nicole was so utterly different to what his feelings for Sami had been. There was a certain flatness to it all that EJ couldn't quite put his finger on because on paper it should have been great. It didn't have the maddening lows of his relationship with Sami but neither did it have the euphoric highs. The best thing he could say about his relationship with Nicole was that he was always in control of himself around her. She never made him lose his head utterly and EJ had been trying to convince himself for a long time now that was what he wanted.

The trouble was that as a future with Nicole stretched out in front of him EJ found himself missing more and more those highs and lows he'd had with Sami. Maybe it wasn't in him to love like normal people would consider love should be like he mused. He'd told Nicole that he'd loved her and he'd meant it but now EJ was wondering if he had any idea what that word really meant. If what he had with Nicole was meant to be a normal reciprocated love and with Sami a sick, one sided obsession then why had he'd felt so utterly alive in the throes of his supposed obsession and just mildly contented with Nicole. It was comfortable between he and Nicole, easy and EJ had thought he'd wanted that after the rigors of his relationship with Sami but now with the very real threat of losing Sami permanently from his life loomed large EJ just wasn't so sure.

Stella gave a little squeak then, reaching up a hand and curling her tiny hand around EJ's finger little finger as was her habit and EJ felt his heart just melt when she did that. This little girl was the only thing EJ was really sure of. He wanted to give her every good thing in this world and he wanted to give her a stable family to be a part of and that helped him to continue to try and hold everything together. It concerned him how Nicole continued to struggle with motherhood despite all of his encouragements and it was worrying to EJ how they hadn't seemed to bond yet. The time he spent with his children was the most precious time in the world to EJ and it was the only time that he felt utterly happy and complete.

"My perfect little girl," he whispered down at her, feeling the same love flood his heart that it did whenever he looked at Johnny and Ali for that matter.

It didn't matter that Ali wasn't biologically his daughter; he'd loved her from the first moment he'd held her and that hadn't and would never change. EJ secretly felt that he had three children in Johnny, Ali and Stella but didn't advertise that fact, knowing how sensitive the situation was and besides, he was enjoying the truce he and Lucas had called a while back and saw no reason to stir matters up again. He kept those thoughts private, holding them inside himself and vowing that if any three of those children ever needed him that EJ would be instantly there for them. Thoughts of Ali made EJ's throat close up a little as it yet again reminded him of Sami. He honestly didn't know what he would do if something terrible had happened to her and it frightened him to feel that way. It was why he simply wouldn't let himself go there; instead doing all that he could in his power to find Sami.

Stella blinked big blue eyes up at him as she finished off the last of her bottle and EJ couldn't help but think how similar they looked to Sami's eye colour and Ali's for that matter. EJ knew that most babies were blue eyed when they were born but over time would change to whatever colour they were meant to have so it was just a coincidence and EJ began to despair at how he was seeing Sami in a child that wasn't even hers. EJ felt especially guilty about that because if he was utterly truthful with himself he had to admit that he wished that Stella was his and Sami's and not his and Nicole's. It was a truly horrible thing to think and EJ was ashamed for thinking it, particularly knowing that Stella would be the only baby Nicole would ever have but he couldn't help himself. Sometimes when he'd be feeding Stella like this EJ would let his guard down and let himself pretend that this was indeed his and Sami's baby and those blue eyes of hers made it very easy for him to imagine just that.

As each day passed EJ was reminded more and more of Ali as he looked at Stella which was impossible of course seeing as they weren't in any way related. EJ looked down at the little hand wrapped around his finger and suddenly frowned, noticing something for the first time. Stella little finger had a funny little bend to it and EJ sat up straighter in the rocking chair, putting his free hand to the tiny digit and straightening it out. It was amazing to him that he hadn't noticed it before because he'd spent so much time feeding her, bathing her and just generally looking after her but he hadn't. His thoughts went immediately to Ali whom he'd done exactly the same thing for and knew well her crooked little finger, both Sami and he commenting on it many times and finding it very cute.

EJ stood up with Stella in his arms and began to root through the bottom drawer of the changing table, knowing he'd stashed some baby pictures of the twins down there. He grabbed a handful and flicked through them, still holding Stella until he found one of Ali around the same age. He picked up the photo, looking at it carefully. Sure enough her crooked little finger was there and EJ looked between the photo and his daughter, taking in how similar their hands look. In fact looking at such an early picture of Ali EJ was struck again at the similarities of the two babies.

Sure a lot of babies looked alike but it was almost uncanny really except for the fact that Stella still had her jet black hair and Ali had always been utterly blonde. But there were so many other similarities that EJ couldn't get over it. Holding the photo up to Stella's face it was more than a little striking the resemblance between the two. EJ's frowned deepened, wondering if this was his overwrought imagination hard at work or something else entirely. Nicole suddenly reappearing in the door way interrupted EJ's musing and he surreptitiously pocketed the photo he'd been looking at.

"Sorry," said Nicole quietly, "I don't mean to get so emotional all the time EJ."

"It's alright," said EJ evenly, going through many of these scenes every day now so he was quite used to it.

Nicole walked into the room then and looked down at the baby that EJ was now rocking to sleep in his arms.

"I don't think she likes me," said Nicole with an emotional wobble in her voice, watching as Stella's eyes became heavier as her daddy rocked her.

"Don't be silly," said EJ absently, smiling down at his daughter as his thoughts were still full of this new discovery, "Our daughter loves you, you're her mother Samantha."

"_What_ did you call me?" asked Nicole, staring at him in horror, the truce between them instantly shattered.

EJ realised too late what he'd said with his thoughts of Samantha consuming him almost utterly these days and with his contemplation of Stella's looks the name had just slipped out.

"Ah..." EJ hesitated, not quite sure how to put that particular genie back in the bottle, "Nicole I..."

"Don't bother!" snapped Nicole and stormed from the room, slamming the door loudly behind her and causing Stella to jump in EJ's arms yet again and start crying.

"Don't fret beautiful girl," cooed EJ, putting her over his shoulder and kissing the soft skin of her temple, "It's alright."

EJ walked up and down the nursery, calming his daughter down and as he did he pulled out the picture of Ali again and studied it closely.

"Something is not right here my sweet girl," said EJ, his jaw hardening as his suspicions continued to grow, "And your Daddy is going to get to the bottom of it."

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole stormed down the stairs of the DiMera mansion, so mad she was shaking. She couldn't believe EJ had just called her that name, she was absolutely beside herself. She marched into the living room and poured herself a stiff drink and downed in one gulp and then poured herself another one straight away. She'd thought her problems were over when she'd stood on that river bank and watched that car disappear into its murky depths but no, Sami Brady haunted her still despite her best efforts.

After knocking out Sami that fateful afternoon Nicole had taken her daughter and then both she and Dr Baker had strapped Rafe and Sami into the car and driven it into the nearby lake. She and Dr Baker than cleaned up the scene and drove to the hospital that Sami and Rafe had been headed for with the story that Nicole had gone into labour and the doctor had delivered her baby beside the road. That was the story she'd told EJ when she'd rung him to tell him the good news that he was a father again. He'd been very upset that he'd missed the birth of another of his children and cross with Nicole for going off on her own like that. As soon as he'd picked up his daughter in his arms however all that had faded away and Nicole had watched in delight as EJ instantly fell in love with the little girl.

She'd continued under Dr Baker's care and had insisted on being discharged from hospital the next day despite EJ's protests but Nicole didn't want some young intern examining her and discovering she hadn't given birth after all. So they'd returned to the mansion and she'd gotten her way and EJ had let her name the little girl Stella. Nicole had then attempted to settle into motherhood which had turned out to be way harder than she'd expected. After all the trouble she'd gone to to get the child Nicole had figured that she'd more or less gotten through the hardest part but that hadn't proven to be the case. Stella and she had not bonded at all. The baby fussed and cried every time Nicole went near it and they would both often be reduced to tears as she refused to take the bottle from her or go to sleep and Nicole could feel her frustration levels rising along with her nerves being stretched. It was usually EJ who got up to her throughout the night and did the feedings and settled her when she would cry because Nicole could rarely get Stella to calm down.

Of course it didn't help that every day she was anxiously awaiting being found out and that was why she was combing every newspaper for news of two people's bodies being pulled out of a lake. It could still be blamed on the assassin of course but still, Nicole was nervous. She also had to keep a close eye on Dr Baker because despite paying him off he had been a witness as well as an accomplice to her murdering two people and he wasn't to be trusted. Even now Nicole struggled to believe that she'd done what she'd done but she couldn't bring herself to feel any remorse for her actions. Sami deserved all that she'd gotten for leaving Nicole childless and in Nicole's mind she still really did believe that God had ordained her having Sami's baby to raise as her own. The only trouble being, that she and Stella weren't getting on no matter how hard Nicole tried with her.

Of course Sami's daughter would hate me thought Nicole bitterly, taking a sip of her drink. And yet another problem she had to deal with was EJ's continuing obsession with finding Sami. He didn't talk to her about it much knowing it always upset her but Nicole knew that EJ was spending a great deal of money and energy on finding Sami and it irked her no end. First of all because that money was half hers now and hated the thought of one red cent being spent on Sami and second of all she felt like it was beginning to consume EJ. He was always distracted around her nowadays. Nicole felt like she either had to share him with Stella or Johnny who both captivated him completely or the spectre of Sami. Either way it always seemed to come back to Sami for EJ, whether he knew it or not and it was driving Nicole mad.

Nicole knew she had to do something about the current state of affairs and quickly. Sure she was planning their wedding which was only a month away now but she need to do something more immediate to make sure that EJ was tied to her in as many ways as possible. Before the 'birth' of Stella Nicole had insisted on separate beds for her and EJ, citing hormones so that he wouldn't discover her fake belly. Of course after the Stella's arrival Nicole had done the same again because her very flat stomach made it clear that she hadn't given birth at all and she didn't want EJ to spot that and become suspicious. The hormones excuse was wearing a little thin though and besides she figured that a month after giving birth her svelte body wouldn't seem that strange, look at Nicole Kidman right? It was time she and EJ shared a bed together and renewed their intimacy. And who knows, he'd given her one miracle baby, maybe the super sperm of EJ DiMera would give her another.

Nicole could only hope.

**oooOOOOooo**

The nurse busied about her patient's bed, checking her vital signs as she did three times a day every day. She was just writing her last observation on her chart when suddenly the young woman in the bed opened her eyes. The nurse gave a little gasp of surprise seeing as the woman in that bed had been in a coma for what must be a month now.

"My baby," she rasped, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "Where is my baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

Sami stood over Rafe's bed, watching him lying motionless in the bed. The machines attached to him hissed and wheezed away relentlessly as the life support did its job.

"I'm sorry," said Sami, her eyes filling with tears to see what she now realised was a friend lying there, "I'm so sorry Rafe."

Sami had woken up the day before, disorientated and confused but having a single thought – her baby. It had quickly come back to her what had happened but she'd held off saying anything immediately, feigning amnesia until she had time to think. Old habits die hard and Sami's instincts for self preservation kicked in for her to work out exactly what was going on before she admitted to anything. For all she knew all the staff at the hospice she'd ended up could have been on Nicole's pay roll so Sami had quickly decided to play dumb until she'd worked out what was going on.

Apparently she and Rafe had been found beside the lake Nicole had dumped them in by a person walking their dog. Sami had a vague recollection of waking up in a car that was filling with water and Rafe pulling her to safety. Despite his wounds he'd managed to get them both to safety before they'd both passed out by the lake. His bravery had cost him dearly and like Sami he hadn't regained consciousness this whole time and was now on life support. The doctors had told her that his chances weren't great but Sami refused to give up hope. He was fit and strong plus Sami knew how stubborn he could be so if anyone could come back from this she knew it was Rafe.

After being discovered they'd been taken to the local hospital that she and Rafe had been heading towards anyway and stabilised. Now this was where it got a little hazy for Sami but all she could conclude was that the paper work alerting the various law enforcement agencies to a couple of unidentified person's turning up had somehow gone AWOL and no one had come to check their identity. Then after about a week they'd both been sent to the hospice facility Sami had woken up in and there they'd seemed to have been forgotten about. It looked like the hospice assumed that the hospital was doing the necessary things required to find out who they were and vice versa with the hospital. Consequently she and Rafe had been unintentionally hidden away in this little care facility with no one being any the wiser. The facility was government funded so they weren't even trying to chase anyone up to send a bill to so Sami and Rafe had been left to sleep the last month of their lives away undisturbed.

It had been with real relief Sami had worked all this out, glad to know that Nicole wasn't going to suddenly burst out of the woodwork at her. Sami was intending on the showdown to end on all showdowns with that poisonous witch but she wanted it to be on her terms and not Nicole's. It was why she'd eventually told the staff at the hospital that she remembered what had happened, that someone had tried to car jack them and it had all gone horribly wrong. Sami had told them that she and Rafe were husband and wife and that she was going to go to the police now that she was feeling stronger and let them know what was happening.

Of course Sami had no intention of doing any of that because all she could think about was getting her daughter back and making Nicole pay for the hell she'd put her through. It had nearly broken her heart in two when Sami had found out that it was a whole month since the day she'd given birth to her daughter. Nicole had stolen the most precious of things from Sami, time with her child and of all her great many sins this was top of Sami's list. It drove her mad to think of her and EJ playing happy families with her daughter, that lunatic passing Sami's baby off as her own with EJ none the wiser. Sami wasn't absolutely certain that this was what had happened but she was very close to it. Nicole had more or less told her what she'd planned before trying to kill both her and Rafe.

Sami grimaced as she looked down at Rafe's unconscious body, taking one of his hands in hers as she remembered all that he'd tried to do for her. He'd ultimately saved her life which meant Sami was now able to go and take back her child and she would be forever grateful for that. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of leaving Rafe like this but he was being well looked after and a couple more days of this wasn't going to change anything for him. He was either going to pull through of his own accord or not. Sami really hoped he was going to make it but she knew there was nothing more she could do for him now. It wasn't like he had any family after all that deserved to know what had happened to him immediately so Sami was able to assuage her guilt that way and with the silent promise to herself that she would be back in a few days with the FBI in tow.

Sami wasn't worried about the would be assassin either when it came to Rafe. There would be no point in killing Rafe as she was the one he was after if he did happen to find him in the place and it wasn't like Rafe was going to be a source of any useful information either. Sami wasn't worried for herself when it came to the man trying to kill her. Like everyone else she rather suspected that he thought she was already dead after a full month of being off the radar. No, Rafe was safe enough where he was and all Sami could do was pray that he'd find the strength to come but from his injuries. Right then though Sami knew she had to go and take care of Nicole herself because to say it was personal now was the understatement of the century. She had to rescue both Johnny and her new daughter from that crazy woman's clutches and EJ too if it came down to it.

"Thank you Rafe," she whispered to him, bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Thank you for saving me and I promise I'll be back for you soon but I just have to do this."

Sami let go of his hand then and with one last regretful look over her shoulder she walked out of his room and set her sights on returning home to Salem.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami's heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she was frightened people from miles around would be able to hear it but she kept moving determinedly forward. The people at the hospice had kindly leant her some clothes and there had been money in Rafe's wallet if no identification and Sami had used that under the guise of being his wife to hire a car. The whole drive back to Salem which had been just over an hour Sami had been thinking about how she was going to approach this. She had a strong urge to simply drive the car she'd just hired up the front stairs of the mansion and go and retrieve her son and daughter and be done with it. But there was an also stronger urge that Nicole should pay and pay dearly for what she had done.

If Nicole had been telling the truth and she had been pregnant and lost the baby then that meant there was a good chance that she'd be able to turn on the water works and play the post traumatic stress angle Sami reasoned. With Sami's luck all she'd get for doing such a heinous thing was a slap on the wrist and probably some couch time and Sami couldn't bear the thought of that. She just knew Nicole would work the victim angle with gusto because that was her forte and for some completely inexplicable reason everyone in Salem seemed to want to make Nicole into some kind of saint these days. The thought that Nicole might come off looking like the poor little victim in all this just made Sami see red and she knew there was no way in hell that she was going to leave it up to some judge to decide her fate that Nicole would probably end up having sex with to get out of all this.

"Whore."

The word slipped out of Sami's mouth before she could stop it and she quickly put her hand over her mouth, freezing in place and waiting to see if she'd just given herself away. Back when she'd been living in the mansion as EJ's wife there had been this one time when she'd come across Rolf getting absolutely sozzled on some Austrian spirit. As it turned out the mad scientist was quite chatty when three sheets to the wind and he'd ended up revealing something rather interesting to Sami. Apparently the entire mansion was riddled with secret passage ways into almost every room in the house. Rolf had shown her one in the kitchen and that had gotten Sami, who was naturally curious, poking around for herself. She'd soon discovered more and never knowing when such information might come in handy she'd kept the knowledge to herself.

As it turned out it had become very handy to her right about now when she'd gotten to the DiMera mansion and had managed to get onto the grounds with relative ease. She was currently in one the hidden passages within the mansion and making her way determinedly towards what she assumed was going to be the baby's room. It would have made sense for EJ to put the new baby in the twin's old room and that was where she was heading. Sami felt a pain in her heart at the thought of her twins being separated for this long and could only pray that EJ and Lucas had made good on their promises to let the brother and sister see each other regularly. Sami ached to hold her children again, it was a physical pain inside her that was just agonising.

Sami was at the panelling that she was certain was the baby's room and she very carefully pushed on it so that it opened just a crack. She peered through the tiny slot to make sure she'd calculated correctly and to her delight she saw the cot only a few feet away and the dark head of her daughter. Sami still hadn't come up with a name for the little girl knowing she'd never call it whatever Nicole had decided on, even if EJ had agreed on it. What was it she'd said that day – Stella? It didn't matter because as soon as Sami had her child back she was never going to be called by that name again, she'd make certain of that. Sami quickly made sure that the coast was clear and pushed open the panel in the closet and hurried over to her daughter.

She looked down over the edge of the crib where the little girl had obviously just woken up and starting to fuss a little. Sami choked back a sob to see her beautiful daughter lying there and couldn't contain herself any longer, bending down and picking her up, clutching her baby to her chest and swallowing the groan the sensation of holding her child once again caused. Stella didn't fuss at being held by what would be a stranger to her now, instead looking up at Sami with the blue eyes so like her own. Sami walked them over to the baby monitor and turned the sound down on it just in case anyone was listening in. She hugged Stella tightly to her, the tears beginning to flow freely now.

"Hello my beautiful girl," she said brokenly, blinking rapidly as tears blurred her vision of her daughter and Sami was desperate to see her properly, "It's your Mommy little one and she's missed you so much."

Stella made a little gurgling noise, looking up at Sami in fascination as though she felt the instant connection with her that Sami did. Sami began to kiss her face, breathing in the delicious baby smell of her, starving for the touch of her daughter. Stella's little hand immediately tangled itself in Sami's hair and Sami gave a little laugh at the very baby thing to do.

"I'm here now darling," she cooed down to her, "You're safe and that evil tramp is never going to go near you again, I promise."

Now that Sami had her daughter in her arms again she didn't see how she could possibly let her go again. She'd had something in mind for Nicole but it would mean leaving her daughter where she was for a day or two and Sami didn't know if she could bear to do that now. Her heart felt finally whole again at being able to touch her baby and the thought of leaving her anywhere near Nicole again made her physically sick. A sudden noise outside in the hallway alerted Sami to the fact that someone was on their way to check on Stella. Sami panicked a little, knowing she needed to collect her thoughts some and quickly put the baby back in her cot, kissing her one last time before turning the volume of the baby monitor back up and disappearing into the closet again. But Sami didn't instantly go back into the secret passage way, instead leaving the closet door open the barest amount so she could see who it was coming to check on Stella.

If it was Nicole there was a good chance that Sami was just going to launch herself from the closet and scratch her eyes out before really going to town on her bony ass which hadn't been her original plan at all. She was spared from that though when it was EJ instead who walked through the door and Sami felt her heart lurch in her chest at seeing him again after all of this time apart. He seemed even more impossibly handsome than ever before to her, suddenly feeling like she had that fateful day EJ had opened the door to his apartment wearing only a towel. It seemed like a thousand years ago but funnily enough it was also like it had just happened, her feelings typically at odds with one another when it came to EJ.

"Hey there," said EJ softly, smiling down at his daughter as he bent down and picked her up, "Was that my gorgeous girl I heard before?"

Sami had to quickly put her hand over her mouth as she saw EJ hold their daughter for the first time, fresh tears blurring her vision. EJ's entire face lit up and softened as he looked down at the little girl. It was the same look she'd seen on his face a hundred times with both Johnny and Ali but it still never failed to take Sami's breath away.

"Can I tell you a secret my little star?" he asked her huskily as he put Stella down on the change table and proceeded to change her diaper, "I miss you when you're sleeping and sometimes Daddy comes upstairs and stands over your cot just to watch you sleeping."

EJ expertly changed Stella's diaper and then was picking her up again, cradling her against his chest.

"Not that I want you to stop sleeping of course," he smiled against her forehead, "You need your sleep to grow up big and strong like your brother and step sister."

EJ gave a bit of a sigh then.

"Although I suppose Ali isn't technically your step sister anymore now that her mother and I aren't married," said EJ and Sami had to swallow hard at how forlorn that statement sounded.

She'd been torturing herself with how EJ had moved on completely whilst she'd been in witness protection. Hell, he'd even rung to inform her that he and Nicole were getting married! Sami hadn't expected him to still have any soft feelings towards her, despite her desperately wanting him to nowadays. It was so crazy and so typically Sami that she'd realised too late what it was she'd wanted. When she thought of all the love and adoration that EJ had showered down upon her and how much he'd changed just to prove his love for her Sami couldn't help the lump that came to her throat. Particularly when she recalled how often she'd thrown it back in his face so many times. Of course it made sense that EJ had finally given up, any normal man would have. But that was the thing, for two years EJ had proved himself to be no normal man with how he'd pursued her but then when he'd almost gotten what he had said he'd always wanted he'd given up.

It still perplexed Sami to this day but she'd simply put it down to her usual self sabotage that she'd left her run too late with EJ. Of course she also put a healthy dose of the blame on EJ being so stupid as to become involved with Nicole Walker. Everyone in Salem had warned him about that woman but no, EJ knew best. She still remembered vividly EJ coming to the cabin and telling her of the mess, no what had he said, the disaster that Nicole being pregnant was to him. She'd known that he'd wanted her to give him some kind of sign that there was still some chance between them.

It had taken all of Sami's inner resolve to crush that hope though, pushing him towards Nicole and the baby they'd both thought at the time she was going to have. She had to protect her new baby from Stefano's clutches and with EJ's involvement with Nicole Sami just didn't know if EJ could be trusted totally anymore. She wouldn't have thought he was the kind of man to have sex in an elevator and with Nicole of all people but he'd done it so Sami had begun to second guess herself about whether or not she really knew EJ at all and could trust him to protect this new child from Stefano. That time at the cabin, where she'd pushed EJ away one last time there had been real grief for Sami when he'd finally taken her at her word and left her.

Despite what she was saying with her mouth all she'd wanted was for EJ to drop to his knees before her and tell her he loved her one more time and that he'd never give up on her or them. Sami knew she didn't deserve such devotion from a man that she had been spurning for more than two years now but oh how she'd dreamed he could have found a way to show her he loved her one last time. Now she feared that all that love was gone on EJ's behalf, just when Sami had realised just how deeply she really did love this man.

"Can I tell you another secret my darling?" he asked her quietly as Stella snuggled into his neck, making Sami's heart melt as she did.

EJ went and sat on the rocking chair with her, rocking back and forth gently.

"There are times that I wish I still were married to her mother god help me," he said with real anguish in his voice as he patted Stella's back in time to his rocking.

Sami's eyes widened to hear that, hope starting to flare in her chest that it maybe wasn't too late for them after all.

"But you needn't worry Stella," said EJ firmly, kissing the top of her head, "I'm going to make sure you get the family you deserve. I'm going to work very hard to make you and your mummy very happy. We're going to be a loving family and that is the only thing that matters right now. That's all I want, for you and Johnny to be happy my love and I'll do what it takes to make that happen."

Sami frowned to hear that, the way EJ was speaking it was almost as though he felt obligated to marry Nicole and was surprised that he would feel that way.

"I want us all to be living together as a family," continued on EJ softly, "It breaks my heart every time I have to give Johnny back to his mother and I couldn't bear to do it with you as well."

Sami felt a terrible stab of guilt at that, knowing that EJ's love for Johnny and even Ali was something she would never question.

"But if I could only find his mother and give her back to him I'd gladly suffer through that pain," said EJ sadly, still confiding in their daughter and Sami felt a pang of sorrow that he didn't seem to have anyone else to talk to.

EJ continued to rock Stella back and forward as he stared for a long moment at a point on the wall, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm going to find her too," he vowed, talking to himself now, "I won't accept that Samantha is dead, I can't. It may sound crazy to say such a thing but I feel like I'd know if she'd died, that I'd be able to feel it somehow."

EJ looked down at Stella, whose eyelids were getting heavy as she listened to the comforting sound of her father's voice and his lips twisted in a self deprecating smile.

"Well I guess that does sound a little manic but you won't tell anyone will you little angel?" he said in amusement, "Just as well your Daddy has got you and Johnny otherwise he'd probably topple over that precipice once and for all eh?"

Sami watched as EJ bent his head and snuggled into Stella even as she did the same to him, a look of blessed contentment on his face. Her first instinct had been simply to take Stella and let Nicole suffer with the not knowing but she knew it would be EJ who would be the real victim in that plan. It was clear he adored his daughter and Sami couldn't break his heart by taking her from him. She knew what that felt like and Sami wouldn't wish that upon anyone other than Nicole of course and especially not EJ who clearly doted on their daughter. Sami stood there, hidden away in the cupboard and just enjoyed watching the obvious love father and daughter had for one another. She was so happy in that moment to see her daughter obviously well cared for and being adored by her father that she momentarily forgot herself and just got lost in the moment. Reality suddenly walked through the door though in the form of Nicole and Sami gripped the door of the cupboard tightly that she had open only the barest crack to control the swell of hatred the sight of the other woman stirred up in her.

"I bought Stella her bottle," said Nicole, holding out the milk filled bottle to EJ.

"Why don't you feed her?" suggested EJ standing up and that was nearly enough to break Sami's control and simply leap out of the closet and snap Nicole's bony neck with her bare hands.

Sami watched with a scowl as EJ handed her daughter to Nicole, the bile coming to the back of her throat at seeing that woman touching her child. As soon as Stella was in Nicole's arms though, she began to struggle and grizzle, becoming very unhappy.

"Just give her the bottle sweetheart," he encouraged her as Stella began to fuss more loudly, "She'll settle down then."

Nicole gave EJ a stressed look but tried to do that but Stella kept jerking her head away every time Nicole went to put the teat to her lips, leaving milky streaks down the child's cheek but unfortunately none in her mouth.

"She won't do it!" said Nicole, her voice rising along with her anxiety levels, "She just won't take the bottle from me EJ – why do you keep trying to force the matter?!"

"Alright, alright," said EJ soothingly, taking Stella from her arms, trying to calm them both down, "I just don't think you could give up yet Nicole. You're her mother after all and these kinds of problems aren't unique you know. A lot of women have trouble bonding with their child, particularly their first in the early days."

"But it's not getting any better," said Nicole and it was with great satisfaction that Sami could hear how upset she was about things between the little girl and herself.

So her daughter had been giving Nicole grief this whole time... good!

"I just don't want to see you cheat yourself or Stella out of a relationship with each other by giving up on these things," said EJ reasonably, sitting back down in the rocking chair and starting to feed the little girl who had taken the bottle with not so much as a peep from EJ.

"EJ if you're sick of feeding her all the time or don't want to get up to her during the night all the time then Mary..." began Nicole in aggravation.

"I'm not sick of doing either of those things," EJ interrupted her steadily; "I adore doing everything that I can for my children. That is why I've been working from home this last month, so I could be there for them both and I wouldn't change a second of that. Being a parent is an utter joy Nicole and I don't want to see you cheat yourself out of all the experiences of parenting just because you feel a little overwhelmed. Sweetheart there is no need for you to feel that way. I'm here for you and we have a staff that can help out at any time. You just need to let yourself relax a little, you're so stressed these days."

_Yeah, thought Sami bitterly to herself, thinking you've murdered two people and stealing a baby will do that to you. _

Sami was so happy to hear that Nicole hadn't managed to bond with her baby. It would have been almost unbearable to Sami to see Stella snuggling up to Nicole so thank goodness her daughter, even at such a tender age, knew who to trust and who not to. Sami decided she must have gotten that from her because EJ appeared to be as deeply in his Nicole fog as ever. The thought made her physically sick but there was little she could do about it right then. Soon enough EJ was going to find out just how big a fool she'd made of him and Sami could only hope that EJ would find his inner DiMera when that happened and make her suffer although he was going to have to get in line behind her first.

"You know I was thinking of something that might make me less stressed," offered up Nicole, putting a determined smile on her face.

"Oh?" said EJ distractedly, looking down at Stella as she fed contentedly.

"Maybe it's time we shared a bed together again?" offered up Nicole.

EJ looked up at her in surprise and Sami did the same. So they hadn't been sharing a bed this whole time she realised, the thought making Sami feel much better. When she thought about it though, of course it made sense. At whatever point Nicole lost the baby she wouldn't have been able to sleep with EJ anymore because obviously he'd notice the pregnancy padding and she wouldn't have been able to afterwards because clearly her body would show no signs of giving birth. Sami's stomach churned at the thought of them sharing a bed now though.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked EJ with a little bit of a frown, "You said you needed some space after giving birth, to feel like yourself again."

"And now I do," said Nicole with a little shrug and sent EJ a shy smile, "I thought perhaps you and I could become... reacquainted... if you know what I mean. I've missed you EJ and it feels like forever since we've last made love."

"But isn't it too early yet?" protested EJ in concern, "I mean you only gave birth a month ago. Shouldn't we talk to a doctor first?"

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" asked Nicole, her bottom lip trembling, "Does my body disgust you now?"

"Of course not darling," said EJ quickly, putting out a hand to take hers as she stood over him and Stella, "You're even more gorgeous than you were before having Stella but I want us to be careful. It would kill me if anything were to happen to you. You're so very important to me Nicole."

"A girl likes to hear that every now and then," said Nicole with a tremulous smile.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't say it more often," said EJ with a warm smile, "I'll be sure to be more diligent about that fact from now on."

Sami had the urge to start dry retching at the scene being played out before her but managed to control herself somehow.

"But we can still share a bed right?" asked Nicole hopefully, "Just to be able to snuggle would be nice too."

EJ gave a little laugh then.

"What?" asked Nicole, looking a little offended.

"Sorry darling," grinned EJ, "You just never struck me as the sort of woman who liked to snuggle."

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know EJ DiMera," sniffed Nicole, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

_Understatement of the century thought Sami resentfully at hearing that. _

"I just think with all the getting up to Stella and even Johnny on the odd occasion I'm doing throughout the night it will disturb you too much," said EJ evenly, "You need your rest to recover properly from Stella's birth."

_Try being unconscious for a month in a hospital bed, thought Sami sourly, it worked for me._

"Right," said Nicole, looking less than happy about his refusal to share a bed with her, "Right."

She turned around and headed towards the door.

"Nicole," EJ called out to her, stalling her departure.

Nicole turned around reluctantly and looked at EJ.

"It's only because I care so very much about you sweetheart," he told her, sounding very sincere, "Don't be upset. I just want to put your needs above mine whenever I can."

"I understand," said Nicole, still looking disappointed but a little happier, "I love you EJ."

"Me too," he smiled back at her and Nicole gave him a last lingering look before heading out the door.

Thank god EJ hadn't said those three words back to her otherwise Sami wasn't sure she'd have been able to cope. Sami now more than ever wanted to get her revenge on Nicole, for her sake, for all of her children who had been robbed of a mother all this time and for poor hapless EJ who for whatever reason seemed to have lost all his intelligence after having become involved with the ex-porn star. Sami's mind was made up, Nicole had some comeuppance due to her and she was just the girl to make sure it was hand delivered. Sami knew she had a lot to organise and she wanted to start on it right away, not wanting to leave Nicole anywhere near her family for longer than absolutely necessary.

It seemed pretty obvious to Sami that EJ was the primary care giver for Stella and Johnny for that matter which made her feel a hundred percent better leaving both her children where they were for a couple more days. Her lips turned up in a humourless smile as she remembered the way her daughter had fussed every time Nicole had gone near her. Animal and children really could sense the presence of evil she mused in satisfaction. As Sami made her way through the passages she began to formulate her plan for revenge. Nicole had tried to take Sami's life so turnaround was fair play and now Sami was going to take her life but with nothing as merciful as death. By the time she was finished with Nicole that soulless vixen was going to be begging for the sweet release of death, Sami was going to make sure of that.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ rocked Stella back and forward with her over his shoulder, patting her back gently until the little girl gave a decent burp.

"Well that has to be better out then in," said EJ affectionately as he took her from over his shoulder and cradled Stella in his arms again, "You burp with as much gusto as your big brother, did you know that little one?"

Stella's lips turned up in a smile and even though everyone said babies didn't smile at this age EJ didn't care, that smile was for him.

"Now then," he said, standing up with her in his arms, "Daddy's got one last secret to share with his girl."

EJ reached into his coat pocket and drew out a swab in a clear plastic bag.

"Now I promise you this isn't going to hurt a bit," he informed Stella as he took the swab out its packaging and proceeded to swab the inside of her cheeks with it.

Stella gurgled but didn't protest beyond that. When he was done EJ took the swab and put it back into the plastic bag the kit had come. He lay Stella back down in her cot and then pulled out a pen from his coat pocket, writing her name clearly on the space provided. EJ then pulled out an identical kit and placed it beside Stella's. On it though was written 'Ali Horton'. EJ looked at the two kits speculatively before looking over at Stella in her crib, who had become fascinated by her toes, grabbing at them playfully.

"Time for Daddy to get some long overdue answers little girl," said EJ determinedly, his jaw hardening, "Long overdue."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

Nicole trailed her way up to bed half heartedly, not feeling overly motivated about going to bed seeing as she'd failed yet again to talk her way into EJ's bed that night. She'd approached him when he was working away at some boring old paperwork but it seemed like the paperwork was more important than she was when EJ politely but firmly rejected her advances. He'd told her that he was way behind with work and simply had to get whatever he was working on done by the morning. Nicole had pouted, wheedled and flounced but it was all to no avail, she was still going to bed alone. Well, almost.

"I guess it's you and me again Pookie," she sighed, looking down at the little dog running along at her ankles.

Pookie looked up at his mistress and wagged his tail and Nicole gave a half smile.

"You'll always love me won't you?" asked Nicole with a sigh to which the little dog wagged its tail even more enthusiastically.

She walked into her bedroom with Pookie hot on her heels and flicked on the light.

"I'm just going to have to find away to convince EJ that I'm up for some loving," said Nicole thoughtfully, still chatting to the dog, "It's been hell keeping him at arm's length all these months. I mean the guy is gorgeous. I tell ya Pookie, it's been like working in a chocolate factory just after you were told you were diabetic! But never fear..."

Nicole smiled down at the little dog as she kicked her shoes off and headed over to the bed, intending to turn down the sheets ready for her to get into once she'd had a bath.

"If there is one thing your Mommy knows how to do it's how to get a man into bed with heeeAAAAAARRRRHHHH!"

Nicole's ramblings were cut short when she saw what pulling back the covers had revealed in her bed. Neatly laid out on the bed was her fake pregnancy belly and then beside it was a rough posy of wild flowers, still with the roots attached to it, the muddy stems staining her satin sheets. When Nicole had seen her fake belly there and not in the back of her closet where she'd carefully hidden it away in a box, her heart had practically leapt out of her chest and she'd screamed at the top of her lungs. She'd been so shocked to see it there, knowing she hadn't been the one to put it there and couldn't stop herself from shaking now. She could hear footsteps running towards her outside the door and she quickly threw the covers back over the damning evidence and turned around just in time to see EJ burst through the door.

"Nicole!" he said urgently, looking around the room before staring at her intently, "What happened? Why did you scream like that?!"

"I... ah... I saw a rat," stammered Nicole, saying the first thing that came to her head.

"A rat?" repeated sceptically, "In _this _house?"

"Yes," she said unevenly.

"Are you sure it just was a rat and not just Pookie?" asked EJ, looking very relieved and even a little amused now.

"I can tell the difference between my dog and a rat EJ!" said Nicole in annoyance.

"Alright," said EJ, holding up a placating hand and smiling a little, "I'm just relieved you're alright. That was quite the scream you gave. I thought you were being murdered in your bed at the very least. Not frightening Mickey Mouse half to death."

"Are you done making fun of me?" asked Nicole tightly, "Didn't you say you had all this work you had to get done? Shouldn't you be getting back to it?"

"Why yes," said EJ, looking a little surprised by her suggestion seeing as Nicole had just tried her best to get him into her room and now she was trying to get him to leave, "I suppose I should."

He gave her a considered look then before smiling at her.

"If you see Mickey again try not to scream the place down will you?" asked EJ mildly and gave her a little smile, "It's a wonder you didn't wake the children, that cry could have woken the dead."

Nicole grimaced, just wanting EJ out of her bedroom and as far away from the damning evidence in her bed as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you in the morning," said EJ evenly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Try and get some rest sweetheart."

Nicole held her breath, counting to ten after EJ had closed the door to make sure that he was actually gone before turning back around and looking down at her bed. With a shaking hand she reached out and drew back the covers again; hoping against hope that she'd imagined what she saw the first time. Nicole sucked in a pained breath though when she once again revealed her fake pregnancy padding and the muddy flowers.

"Oh no," she whimpered, sinking down on the bed and staring at the little tableau in abject horror.

With a hand that was trembling so bad she could hardly get it to function properly, Nicole picked up the rudimentary posy of flowers and had a closer look. She recognised it immediately as deadly nightshade or belladonna as it was also known. The little bell shaped purple flowers were very distinctive and besides, Nicole had reason to be familiar with them for two reasons. Firstly when she'd first considered getting rid of Victor she'd done some research into the best way to go about it and poisons were one of the things she investigated. Deadly nightshade grew around Salem as a weed and Nicole had contemplated including some of the poisonous berries into Victor's food but had decided it would leave too much physical evidence in the end. But she'd done her homework on it and even though Nicole by no stretch of the imagination had an interest in botany she was able to recognise this little purple flowered plant thanks to her homicidal tendencies.

The second reason she was familiar with them was that the plant had been growing all around the water line of the lake that she'd dumped Sami and Rafe's bodies into a month ago now. It was funny what you thought about when you were drowning two people in their car and stealing a baby really but she'd noticed the plant with its pretty flowers even as the car sank to its watery grave, a metal tomb for its occupants. As bubbles broke the surface of the water and Stella had begun to fret again in her arms, shades of things to come there, Nicole had found herself pondering the deadly nightshade. It seemed very unfair to her that they were called a weed and given so little worth just because they were growing where they shouldn't be. It wasn't their fault that they killed people or that they ended up where they were. The plant was just doing the only thing it knew how to do and people hated it for that, despite its beauty and the gentle perfume it granted to the world. Standing there, knowing Sami Brady was taking her last water filled gasping breaths Nicole couldn't help but feel a great empathy for the misunderstood and much maligned little plant. If Nicole had thought past that though she might have had to wonder why it was she had so much sympathy for a plant and yet was quite unmoved by the thought of two people drowning by her own hand in front of her. Unfortunately for Nicole her strength lay in thinking about herself first so she never did ponder that point. Nicole's mind was racing now, wondering who could have done such a thing and her thoughts turned to the only person it could possibly be.

Her accomplice, Dr Baker.

He was the only one who knew what had happened that day and she'd already given him some hush money but Nicole could see him getting greedy pretty damn quickly and wanting more. This little stunt was meant to frighten her before asking for more money, Nicole was sure of it. Her jaw hardened at that thought. Nobody scammed a scam artist she thought grimly. She wasn't overly sure how he'd managed to get into the mansion undetected but first thing tomorrow she was going to go down to his surgery and do whatever had to be done to make sure that man kept his mouth shut. In less than a month she was going to be Mrs EJ DiMera and her future would be assured. Before EJ said his 'I do's' though Nicole knew she was still vulnerable and she hadn't worked this hard and gone through everything that she had to lose it all now. No second rate quack was going to take her dream from her; Nicole was going to make sure of that.

She crushed up the flowers in her hand, grabbing a wad of tissues and burying them in amongst them before throwing the whole thing in a spare plastic bag that she found. Next Nicole hunted out some scissors and sitting on the bed she proceeded to cut the fake belly up into a hundred unrecognisable pieces before throwing the now shredded belly into the same bag as the flowers. She'd sneak it out next morning to the trash when no one was watching Nicole decided. Her muddy sheets were next, Nicole stripping the bed and before managing to find fresh linen for it. The sheets went into the linen hamper but not before she rinsed the mud out as best she could. The last thing Nicole wanted was for members of the staff to start asking questions. She looked down at her handiwork and gave a pleased nod of her head, all evidence of the incident had been totally obliterated now and Nicole blew out a relieved breath.

Now all she had to do was make sure this never happened again and Nicole was confident that she could make Dr Baker see reason... one way or the other.

**oooOOOOooo**

From her vantage point in the hidden passage way Sami had watched the whole thing through a little peephole that had rather thoughtfully been installed by whoever had designed the passageways in the first place. Sami had taken particular delight in watching Nicole's flurry of activity as she set about destroying all of the damning evidence. It was probably the only time in her life that Nicole had ever made a bed she thought mockingly to herself as she watched the other woman's frantic activities.

On her drive back to Salem Sami had gone via the lake that Nicole had tried to drown both her and Rafe in. She wanted to see the spot where she'd last held her daughter, feel that connection with her again, however remotely because Sami was just desperate to be near her baby again in some small measure. The lake was there beside the road where she'd given birth and where Nicole had bundled both she and Rafe into the car and then had the car drive into the lake. It was such a remote area it was no wonder no one had come along the whole time the drama had been unfolding and now a month later there was absolutely nothing to suggest anything untoward had ever happened here, even all the surrounding foliage having grown back from where the car must have mowed it down.

It was then that Sami got the first idea of how to exact her revenge. Nicole thought she was dead, well Sami was going to give Nicole what she wanted, only she wasn't planning on resting in peace. After all the torment Nicole had put her through over the years, haunting her every relationship with men it felt like, even with her brother, Sami felt Nicole was more than due a little haunting of her own. She'd collected some of the weedy looking plant that practically choked the shore line of the lake and hoped that Nicole would firstly know what it was as Sami did, having quite enjoyed botany in school and secondly remember it from this little scene. It didn't matter if she didn't though, Sami had more than enough things planned to ensure that Nicole was never going to forget the day she decided to cross Sami Brady one time too many. Nothing came between Sami and her children and Nicole was about to learn that lesson the hard way!

**oooOOOOooo**

"You're up early Nicole," commented EJ in surprise when he walked into the kitchen with Stella in his arms and holding onto Johnny's hand as he toddled beside his father.

"I've got a couple of things on today," hedged Nicole, smiling at the children as she did, "Hello Johnny, you've got a new shirt on today I see. It makes you look very handsome."

Johnny gave her a pensive look, still not having exactly warmed to Nicole yet despite having shared a house with her for over three months.

"Samantha bought it for him before she went into witness protection," said EJ, smiling down at his son before bending down and lifting him into his high chair for breakfast, "Your Mummy got it for you to grow into didn't she? It was miles too big for you and now look at you eh? Your Mummy isn't going to recognise you when she sees you again my boy, you've gotten so big."

Nicole pursed her lips to hear EJ talking that way, knowing full well that Sami wasn't ever going to be seeing how big her son had gotten. She didn't like how EJ continued to talk to Johnny about Sami as though she was still a part of his life when she never would be again. Of course she couldn't say that to EJ but Nicole was feeling a pressing need to solidify her position in the family in light of last night's events.

"You know," said Nicole, feigning casualness as she took a seat at the table as EJ began to prepare Stella's milk and make some toast for Johnny, "I was thinking that seeing as we're going to be married soon and I'll be Johnny's step mom officially then that maybe we could start getting him used to calling me mommy as well?"

EJ turned around from where he'd just put two slices of bread in the toaster, Stella still in his arms and gave her a somewhat taken aback look.

"You want Johnny to call you mummy?" he asked her in surprise.

"Well I will be his step mom," reasoned Nicole, trying to keep this awkward discussion light, "I mean he can't go around calling me Nicole now can he?"

EJ frowned, obviously not having thought about this before.

"I don't think Samantha would approve of Johnny calling you Mummy," said EJ quietly, at last speaking.

"But Johnny is your son too," protested Nicole, "Don't you get a say in it? Besides, Sami's not here anymore."

"A temporary situation," said EJ shortly, his jaw hardening, "And when she is returned to us I'm sure she won't be happy to hear her son calling you mummy in her absence."

"Why does everything between us have to come back to Sami?" asked Nicole bitterly.

"Everything doesn't come back to Samantha between us," said EJ firmly, "But in this case you're talking about the son we share so I have to consider her feelings in all this."

"Like she's ever considered yours," snorted Nicole.

"Nicole," said EJ, sending her a warning look and nodding at Johnny, "Remember our talk yesterday about how we talk about certain people in front of other certain little people."

Nicole looked away, frustrated beyond words that yet again it felt like EJ was taking Sami's side over her own. It was moment's like these that made Nicole wonder hopelessly if the spectre of Sami would ever be gone from their lives.

"We'll discuss what Johnny will call you at a later date," said EJ evenly, seeing the upset look on her face, "We'll work something out."

"It's just that I'm going to be a permanent fixture in his life," said Nicole, still trying to get her point across, "And I'd like some recognition of that."

"And you'll have it Nicole," said EJ smoothly, "But there is more than just your feelings at stake here. I mean, I would never expect you to have to agree to Stella calling Samantha mummy so…"

"Why would she?!" asked Nicole sharply, straightening up and giving EJ a startled look, "Why would Stella ever call Sami mommy EJ?!"

"I was just trying to draw a parallel," said EJ with a bit of a frown at her over reaction to his scenario, "So you'd understand why I'm hesitant to agree to your request."

"But if Sami wasn't in the picture?" pushed Nicole, "If for… for whatever reason Sami wasn't around anymore then you'd be happy for Johnny to call me Mommy right EJ?"

EJ just looked steadily back at her, his expression not changing.

"Johnny already has a mother Nicole," he said evenly, "But you'll have an important place in his life as well."

"So that's a no then?" asked Nicole flatly, her face full of angry disappointment, "I'm not good enough to be a mom to yours and Sami's son, is that it?"

"Nicole this isn't a big deal unless you chose to make it a big deal," said EJ calmly, obviously not about to be drawn into a fight with her this morning, "Why don't you give Johnny some fruit while I organise the rest of his breakfast and like I said, we'll come to an agreement about this matter at a later date."

Nicole swallowed her bitter disappointment but didn't push further, not wanting to get EJ upset with her anymore than she suspected he already was. Up until now it felt like she'd been able to get EJ to do what she wanted, most arguments or disagreements ending up with EJ placating her in some way. Nicole didn't know if it was her overwrought imagination but it seemed like EJ was just a little less malleable of late. She didn't know if he was always so distracted nowadays with his search for Sami or something else more malignant like he was losing interest in her. That would certainly explain why he suddenly wasn't interested in sleeping with her anymore after pushing for that fairly hard while she was 'pregnant'. It was too much to think about right then and Nicole had the more immediate worry of Dr Baker and his little games to deal with. Nicole held up a banana to Johnny and smiled brightly at him.

"Would you like me to cut up a banana for you honey?" she asked him with feigned cheerfulness, determined to win over at least one of EJ's children.

Johnny shook his head emphatically no to her question but Nicole was undaunted.

"An apple?" she asked, holding it up to him but it garnered the same response.

"How about a pear?" Nicole tried again but again shook his head violently at Nicole.

"He'll have a banana," said EJ firmly, handing Nicole the fruit as things continued to deteriorate, "He's one sweetheart, you don't have to give him a choice in things. It's the age he's at to want to say no to anything."

"Right," said Nicole quietly, pretty confident it wasn't the fruit Johnny had been saying no to but not saying so.

"So where are you off to today?" asked EJ, looking at her expectantly as he cut a couple of slices of banana up for his son who was shoving them in his mouth happily now that his father was involved.

"I just thought I'd do some shopping," said Nicole vaguely, "There are some things I still need to get for the wedding."

"Ah secret women's business eh?" smiled EJ and then turned his attention back to the children.

And how thought Nicole to herself grimly.

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole grimaced as the sharp alcohol hit the back of her throat but was already signalling the bartender before she'd even finished swallowing.

"Another and keep `em coming slim," she ordered the young man behind the bar, who nodded and poured her another tequila shot.

Her encounter with Dr Baker hadn't gone at all how she'd planned and the drink in her hand was Nicole's plan B at that point. She'd stormed into his office, demanding to know who the hell he thought he was and how stupid did he take her for. He'd been more than a little shocked by her outburst but Nicole hadn't been convinced of his innocent act until she'd told him what she'd found in her bed last night. All the blood had drained from his face when Nicole told him and he looked absolutely terrified. So terrified in fact that Nicole had been forced to entertain the thought that he might not be behind the prank at all.

Dr Baker had blithered on about Nicole ruining his life, that he'd had a nice little thing going on until she barged her way into his life to which she'd retorted that he'd been more than handsomely compensated for his inconvenience. Apparently Dr Baker thought being made complicit in two people's murder, one of them an FBI agent was more than just an inconvenience. He'd started ranting about having to leave town and even the country, suggesting Nicole would be wise to follow suit. Of course Nicole knew she wasn't going anywhere because she was getting married in less than a month and come hell or high water that was going to happen, she'd make sure of it.

After leaving Dr Baker, who already had started shoving things into boxes before she'd even got to the door, Nicole had stood out on the street trying to figure this all out. If Dr Baker had been trying to blackmail her for more money with that stunt from last night he was doing a pretty lousy job seeing as he didn't even mention money while they were talking. What he was doing though was giving a very good impression of a man in fear of his life. So that left Nicole with a problem, if it wasn't Dr Baker who'd left her the little 'gifts' in her bed then who was it? Nicole was in the process of contemplating that problem while she downed her next shot.

It was becoming unwelcomingly obvious that someone must have seen what she and Dr Baker had done beside the lake and had decided to play some games with her, for whatever reason, she assumed ultimately there would be money demands. That certainly seemed to be the good doctors take on things as he appeared to be high tailing it out of town faster than a rat up a drain pipe. Not Nicole though, she had a gorgeous heir to secure and she wasn't going anywhere until she had EJ's ring on her finger and her future was assured.

"It's a bit early for those isn't it?" asked a familiar voice behind her and Nicole turned her head, taking in the newcomer.

Chloe took a seat beside Nicole at the bar and eyed the couple of empty shot glasses in front of Nicole already.

"What's the matter Nicole?" she asked with friendly concern, "Motherhood getting you down?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Chloe, a sudden thought occurring to her.

"You visited me yesterday," she announced without answering any of the other woman's questions.

"Yes I did," said Chloe with a little bit of a laugh but looking at Nicole quizzically due to the strange mood she was in.

"And you excused yourself and went to the bathroom for awhile," continued on Nicole to which Chloe arched her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Ah… yes," she said hesitantly, looking at Nicole with growing bemusement, "Is that a problem Nicole?"

"I don't know Chloe," said Nicole suspiciously, "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ if we have a problem?"

Chloe and Nicole had struck up an unlikely friendship since she'd returned to town and Nicole had thought that everything was hunky dory between them, Chloe even being her matron of honour for her wedding. But maybe things weren't as they seemed Nicole pondered? Maybe Chloe still harboured some bad feelings over that whole flesh eating bacteria thing which Nicole had infected her with to ward off the competition for Brady. Some women could be weird about that kind of stuff – holding grudges. Perhaps she'd followed Nicole that fateful day, hoping she'd slip up and do something that Chloe could hold over her one day. Killing two people and stealing a baby would certainly qualify as good revenge material for the other woman.

"Okaayy," said Chloe slowly, "I'm going to go now Nicole because I don't want to get crazy over my new shoes. Call me if you want to talk."

With that Chloe gave Nicole one last bemused look and went to leave but turned back around and shook her head at Nicole.

"You know whatever is wrong I'm sure that drinking isn't going to help any," she said with a note of censure in her voice, "Remember, if you need a friend you've got my number."

"Oh I've got your number alright scar face," muttered Nicole as the other woman sashayed away, thinking dark thoughts.

She downed another shot then.

"And you're wrong," she said bitterly, to no one in particular, "Drinking _always_ helps."

But even Nicole knew she was lying with that one, no matter how many shots she threw back this cloud had settled upon her and she just couldn't shake it, caught in its exorable clutches.

_Nicole was afraid… she was very afraid. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

Nicole walked into her bedroom that night and stood just inside the door, staring fearfully at the bed. Her day had been spent trying to sober herself up after that morning's impromptu drinking spree so that EJ wouldn't notice and wracking her brain to work out who could be doing this to her. It wasn't like she'd made boat loads of friends in Salem and even the ones she had made Nicole realised she couldn't rule out, like Chloe for instance. Any number of people could have it in for her and could have seen what she did out by the lake that day and Nicole hated feeling this vulnerable.

Nicole sidled up to the bed hesitantly, looking down at it anxiously. She reached out a shaking hand and with one quick motion pulled the covers back, screwing up her face and looking away. Nicole cautiously opened her eyes and almost cried with relief at the bed being reassuringly empty. She sat down heavily on the bed, releasing the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. Maybe Chloe had been the culprit all along and their conversation that day had let the other woman know that Nicole was on to her? Whatever it was Nicole was just grateful to not have to deal with the same problems as last night. Tomorrow was a new day and she'd face this latest challenge then because right now Nicole was utterly exhausted from her full day of worrying. She quickly showered and climbed into bed but not before very carefully locking the door to her bedroom. No one was going to be booby trapping her room again; Nicole was going to make sure of it. With that last comforting thought collapsing onto the bed and although it took her a fair while to settle herself down eventually Nicole fell into a deep dreamless sleep, thanks to the couple of glasses of brandy she'd had before going to bed.

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole rolled over in bed, putting a hand to her face and making a protesting groan as the morning light streaming through her bedroom window play havoc with her post alcohol binge eyes. Despite the pain though Nicole forced her eyes open and she blinked groggily, trying to chase the sleep from her eyes. She sighed heavily and rolled over onto her side, not exactly feeling motivated about getting out of bed but as she did she noticed that her bed spread was covered in something. Nicole lifted her head off the pillow then, coming instantly awake as she made a grab for the nearest piece and found that it was a photo.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Nicole, scrambling out of the bed when she saw what the photo was of.

It was a photo of Sami, one EJ would show to Johnny everyday when he was talking about the little boy's mommy to him. Fully awake now Nicole finally looked around the room properly for the first time. It wasn't only her bed that was covered with the exact same picture of Sami but also they were taped to the walls of her bedroom, the door, the mirror – anywhere there was a flat surface really. There must have been easily over a hundred of them littered around the place. Nicole couldn't believe what she was seeing, turning around and around, trying to comprehend it all and what it meant. Someone had come into her room while she was sleeping and did this to her. It was beyond creepy and Nicole gave a distressed wail at the thought. She ran over to the door and found that it was still locked so next Nicole bolted over to the window, thinking that might have been how they'd done it but it was to find that locked as well.

"Oh my god," she repeated shakily, a look of real fear on her face, "What is this?!"

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami was watching the entire goings on in Nicole's bedroom through her peephole, grinning like a loon. This was too much fun, it really was. Watching Nicole run around the room like a demented hamster trying to figure out how someone had done this was very entertaining. Sami watched as Nicole bolted into the bathroom and then out again and Sami had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the manic look the woman was sporting. Suddenly Nicole's eyes settled on the wardrobe, a look of abject terror coming over her face. Obviously she'd just worked out that if everything was locked from the inside still then that meant that the person doing this had to be in the room. Nicole was pretty close to the mark seeing as the person who'd done this was actually in the secret passage that ran alongside her room but Sami wasn't going to letting on about that anytime soon.

She watched in amusement as Nicole picked up a hairbrush and began to edge towards the wardrobe, raising the hairbrush over her head in a threatening manner. Sami rolled her eyes at that. So what, Nicole was going to threaten someone with doing their hair for them if they were in the wardrobe thought Sami to herself? Although Sami had seen the state of Nicole's hair lately and had to admit, she'd find that thought a frightening one herself. Nicole wrenched open the wardrobe door, letting out a strangled cry as she did, brandishing the hair brush menacingly but it was all for nought because the wardrobe was empty. She pushed around her clothes, sticking her head right into the large wardrobe but still found no one. Sami watched as Nicole straightened up with a confused frown on her face until she looked over at the bed, all colour draining from her face.

Sami had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from bursting into gales of laughter now as Nicole tip toed towards the bed, hairbrush at the ready again, obviously realising the last place they could be was under the bed. Sami had been standing there for almost an hour now waiting for Nicole to finally regain consciousness. That gin soaked rummy sure could sleep but it had served her purposes well when Sami had spent a good half hour or so sticking the pictures of herself that she'd had made down stairs on the computer earlier that night all around the room. The look on Nicole's face when she'd rolled over and seen the pictures was going to keep Sami in happy thoughts for a long time to come she decided.

Nicole was now at the bed, climbing onto it and kneeling down she cautiously leaned over the side, picking up the sheets as she did so she could see under the bed. Of course there was nothing to see and Sami watched Nicole just kind of slump to one side on the bed at the relief of it all. Her respite was short lived though as she remembered the damning pictures of Sami scattered all over her room. Sami's lips quirked in fresh amusement as Nicole leapt off the bed again, frantically starting to collect up all the pictures. Nicole tore down all the pictures, running around the room in a frenetic display of panic with Sami enjoying the show. She was only half done when there was a knock on the door and the sound of the door handle being tried.

"Nicole?" EJ's voice sounded from behind the door, "What's going on, why is your door locked?"

Sami arched an eyebrow, a smile coming to her lips – well this kept on getting more interesting by the minute and she wondered how Nicole was going to get herself out of this one.

"I… I'm getting dressed," stammered Nicole, freezing on the spot, a stricken look on her face.

Sami rolled her eyes at the lame excuse.

"I see," said EJ in a tone that told Sami that he'd found Nicole's explanation as weak as she did.

"Is there something you want EJ?" asked Nicole, still standing there, clutching the many photos of Sami to her chest and looking anxiously at the door.

"I was just letting you know that I'm going to take the children down to the park," he said calmly, "I asked Lucas to bring Ali and we're letting the twins have a bit of a play together. Johnny has been missing his sister terribly."

Sami's heart lifted to hear that her twins were going to be spending some time together, sending a silent thank you out to EJ for keeping his word to her.

"Okay," said Nicole hastily, clearly just wanting EJ gone at this point, "Have fun."

She paused then and wrinkled her nose.

"You didn't want me to come right?" she asked him distractedly.

"I thought it might be nice to spend some fun time with the children," said EJ evenly, "But clearly you're busy… getting dressed… so I'll leave you to it then."

"Okay bye," said Nicole shortly.

_Ah young love, thought Sami mockingly to herself, ain't it grand?_

It was so hard to imagine EJ settling for this kind of life but after listening in on his 'conversation' with Stella it was obvious that the children were a huge factor in his decisions these days. Sami certainly couldn't hold that against him but she had to wonder about his continuing blindness to Nicole's obvious faults. It appeared EJ really would do anything for his children and seeing as he still thought Nicole was Stella's mother than he was going to go the extra mile to make this work. The thought made Sami suddenly anxious. The last thing she wanted if she and EJ ever were to get back together was to think that he was only being with her to secure a permanent place in his children's life. Sami loved her children dearly but she couldn't be with a man whose main reason for being with her were the children they shared. Clearly though Nicole had no such reservations, quite literally banking on EJ doing just that.

There was the sound of EJ moving away from the door and Nicole regained her frantic clean up with Sami looking on and loving every minute of it. She so wanted to go to the park and be with her babies but right now she was intent on making sure that Nicole was never going to be a blot on their lives again. Nicole was going to rue the day she'd ever come back to Salem, that was for sure and Sami hadn't even begun yet.

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole walked into the living room about a half an hour later after ripping every last picture of Sami to shreds. Despite it only being nine o'clock in the morning she walked straight to the drinks cabinet and poured herself a large scotch. She drank half of it in two big gulps and waited for the alcohol to do its magic and sooth her jangled nerves. The thought that someone had been in her room last night while she was sleeping, planting those pictures everywhere was a decidedly creepy one for Nicole couldn't stop herself from shaking madly.

"Miss Walker?"

Nicole spun around at the sound of her name, knocking over several crystal glasses as she did.

"Oh," said Mary in surprise at Nicole's over reaction, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Miss Walker."

Nicole's already frazzled nerves tightened and she took her anxiety out on the housekeeper, it wasn't like the woman cared for her anyway.

"Then don't sneak up on people!" snapped Nicole, her face heating to a less than attractive red colour.

"I'm sorry," said Mary again, her eyes dropping to the glass of scotch Nicole was still clutching, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be cleaning your room this..."

"You stay out of my room!" hissed Nicole and Mary looked even more taken aback at her vehemence, "You put one stubby foot in my room and the door won't even hit your ass on the way out of here, I'll make sure of it!"

Mary's eyebrows shot up high on her forehead at Nicole's vitriol but was too professional to comment.

"Of course Miss Walker," she said evenly.

With that the older woman turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Nicole grimaced after she was gone, knowing that she'd handled that very badly and that Mary was probably going to run to EJ and tell on her the first opportunity she got. Damn, now she was going to have to do something about Mary as well. Probably planting some of her jewellery in the other woman's room of Nicole's would do the trick. She'd just tell EJ that Mary was stealing from her and then anything the housekeeper would say after that would sound like sour grapes. Nicole sighed heavily, now if only all her problems were that easy to solve.

A sudden thought came to her about Mary, well any of the staff really. They would have access to her room, there was probably a skeleton key floating around somewhere for all these rooms, there would have to be. Nicole knew Stefano was out of the country at the moment but perhaps he had a hand in all this. She and the DiMera patriarch had been getting on pretty well but EJ would often remind her not to let her guard down around his father. What if it was Stefano who'd had her followed and was not getting any one of his staff to do this to her? Nicole frowned then, trying to think it through. What could Stefano's motives be for doing such a thing? It seemed to Nicole that he'd be all for what she'd done because by taking Sami's baby that meant that she'd secured another DiMera heir for him. Stefano was very big on family so in actual fact she'd done Stefano a favour because Sami had obviously been planning to keep the child's existence from most likely EJ and Stefano definitely. It made no sense that he would be trying to traumatise her like this.

Nicole kept going back and forth between possibilities for so many people to be behind this but then finding just as many reasons for them not to. She felt like she was going crazy as she struggled to come to any kind of clear cut answer on who could possibly doing this to her. All Nicole knew was that suddenly everyone she looked at came under suspicion for her, not knowing who to trust now. The uncertainty of it all was stretching Nicole's nerves to breaking point. The phone ringing distracted Nicole from her angst ridden thoughts and she was grateful for it. Walking over to the phone she picked it up to answer it.

"DiMera residence," she said into the receiver and then to make herself feel better, "The lady of the house speaking..."

There was no answer on the other end of the phone and Nicole frowned.

"Hello?" she repeated, a note of irritation in her voice now.

Still no reply and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Get a life creep," she growled into the phone and then went to hang up but suddenly the sound of a baby crying came to her over the line.

She recognised the cry immediately, having heard it enough times in the last month whenever she was around the child.

"Stella?" she asked in horror as the baby noisily cried in her ear, "Stella?"

There was no way EJ would just ring her so that she could listen to the little girl cry so Nicole didn't know what this was. She hung up abruptly, staring at the phone like it was the devil himself. Her wits finally clicked in, realising she might at last have a way of finding out who was doing this to her.

"Big mistake buddy," she muttered, hitting the redial number to see who it was that had just rung.

All the breath left her body in a stunned gasp when she instantly recognised the number displayed on the phone. It was the extension number to her bedroom, the call had been made from her own room. Nicole looked up at the ceiling, realising that the culprit still had to be there. With her heart hammering wildly in her chest Nicole didn't let herself think about it, simply racing back upstairs to her bedroom. She threw open the door dramatically but just like earlier that morning there simply wasn't anyone there. A fear like she'd never known before came over her now. It was like she was being haunted somehow, not that Nicole believed in such things of course but still, every new thing was harder and harder to explain. How did the sound of Stella's crying end up on the phone line like that and who had made the call in the first place? The questions continued to mount up and Nicole simply had no answers for them.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami watched Nicole from her vantage point in the hidden passage way, pleased with her handiwork so far. The other woman was obviously a nervous wreck and Sami still had so much more planned for her. Sami hoped that the other woman simply didn't snap totally before she was done having her revenge. The more she saw what Nicole had done to EJ the more Sami wanted to make her pay. EJ was just a shadow of the man she used to know thanks to Nicole and her manipulations. Just watching them together in the last 24 hours had convinced Sami that EJ needed as much rescuing as her children did. It seemed the least she could do for EJ considering the hoops she'd gotten him to jump through for so long now. Perhaps when this was all over there might be a way for them to start again. Sami longed for that to be the case but she had to know that no matter what, Stefano would be out of their lives. She was terrified about what that man had planned for both her children now that her daughter was also living under his roof. There were still so many obstacles that lay between herself and EJ but for the first time Sami was willing to fight to overcome then and all she could do was pray that EJ might feel the same way some time in the future.

In the meantime though revenge was always a fun way to pass the time and putting Nicole through her paces was giving Sami a grim satisfaction. She'd taped Stella crying from yesterday on a little hand held tape recorder that she knew EJ had in his desk. Calling downstairs was easy enough, knowing the number because she'd lived in the mansion for months as EJ's wife and Sami simply played the tape she'd made of Stella's crying into the receiver. She'd banked on the fact that Nicole would be smart enough to figure the redial thing – another little twist of the knife courtesy of Sami Brady.

All in all not bad for a mornings work mused Sami, watching Nicole cry and smiling happily to herself. She couldn't bring herself to feel any pity for the woman because Nicole had bought it all on herself. Even if you didn't count her many crimes of old the fact that she was willing to kill two people, one of which was a mother to four children and steal her baby without so much as batting an eye deserved all that she got. Nicole deserved to suffer like Sami had, being deprived of her baby all this time. If only Nicole knew what else Sami had planned for her in way of payback for that heinous crime then she'd be crying harder than that.

**oooOOOOooo**

Later that afternoon Nicole had gone out, giving Sami the perfect opportunity to set up some more fun and games that afternoon but not before she did one very important thing. Sami had tossed up how wise a thing this was to do but basically she couldn't help herself. EJ had put both the children down for their naps earlier and after standing and watching Stella sleep for a little while Sami just knew she had to see Johnny as well. Johnny's room was like Stella's in that the secret passage way in the walls led to a panel in the back of the built in wardrobe that Sami could simply slide across and then she could step through into the wardrobe. Nicole's room was a little different; her wardrobe was a very large, free standing, heavily ornate one that wasn't attached to the wall. The passage way came out in a panelling in the wall in her room which was a bit exposed. Sami preferred being able to move into the protection of the wardrobe rather than just stepping directly into a room. It just added that little bit of extra cover for her in maintaining the secrecy of her presence.

Unable to help herself Sami had gone to Johnny's room, intending to watch him sleep as she had with Stella and just touch his pudgy cheeks and smell his little boy smell which she'd missed so much. However when she stepped out of the wardrobe Johnny wasn't asleep. Instead he was sitting up, playing with his favourite panda toy. He looked up as the wardrobe door opened and his whole face lit up to see Sami there.

"Mama!" he exclaimed excitedly, standing up in the cot and jumping up and down excitedly, "Mama Mama Mama!"

Sami's heart melted to hear his enthusiastic greeting, just wanting to hold him in her arms again. Fortunately she had the presence of mind to quickly turn down the baby monitor so that no one could listen in on their reunion but as soon as she'd done that Sami was rushing over to Johnny and scooping him into her arms. She held him so tightly to her that Johnny began to wiggle about in protest. Sami reluctantly loosened her hold on him but just had to start kissing him all over his plump little face. Johnny giggled uproariously at her carry on, trying to do the same to Sami.

"Oh Johnny," said Sami with a broken sob even as her whole face was lit up with joy, "Mommy's missed you so much! I can't bear how much I've missed my little man!"

"Mama!" said Johnny happily, throwing his arms around her neck and snuggling into her.

Sami spent a very happy almost hour getting reacquainted with her son, finally rocking him to sleep in her arms. It felt so good to have her son back in her arms and she ached to be able to hold Ali again, desperate to see her daughter once more. With a final kiss to Johnny's forehead she left the sleeping toddler to it. Turning the baby monitor back up, Sami disappeared once more into the wardrobe, leaving him to sleep. Her next stop was her old room seeing as she'd rather conveniently left some old clothes there from when she used to live in the mansion. She'd actually ended up sleeping in one of the rooms on the third floor, a room that was never used and Sami knew that it was rare for anyone to venture up there. Food hadn't been a problem either because she'd simply waited until everyone had gone to sleep and raided the kitchen. Fortunately the house was so big as well that when Sami wanted to take a bath she just used one of the bathrooms on the third floor and no one could hear the water running.

So really, she was thinking that she could continue on with this indefinitely if she so chose to. Of course, Sami wasn't planning on doing that because she wanted to be back in her children's lives properly but she still had more revenge to exact on Nicole so a least for a couple more days Sami planned to live as a ghost in this house. Sami stepped out of the hidden passage way and into her old bedroom. It was another one that opened directly into the room. She started to head towards the wardrobe, intent on getting out a change of clothes when she distractedly caught the edge of the bedside table. The lamp on it toppled to one side and clattered to the ground. Sami grimaced, freezing on the spot least she had the bad luck that someone might have heard that. When no one burst through the door Sami blew out a relieved sigh, righting the lamp and continuing on to the huge walk in wardrobe.

It looked like lady luck was still intent on smiling down on her at long last – it was about time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

The next morning Nicole staggered down the stairs, more exhausted then when she'd gone to bed after a night tossing and turning. It was past nine o'clock so both children had been up for a couple of hours already and EJ was currently playing with Johnny on the floor of the living room while Stella was lying on a rug nearby, kicking her legs happily around.

"Hello sweetheart," said EJ easily, smiling up at her, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ah yes," lied Nicole, not wanting to talk to EJ about her sleeping problems and get into the reason why.

"Mama!" exclaimed Johnny suddenly and grinned up at EJ as he hugged a stuffed bear, "Mama kisses!"

Nicole started to hear him say that, thoughts of the little boy's mother already plaguing her.

"Why did he say that all of a sudden?" asked Nicole nervously.

"Samantha gave him that bear," said EJ smoothly and then looked up at her curiously, "She would kiss him with it. Is that a problem Nicole?"

"Of course not!" said Nicole too quickly.

"Are you alright darling?" he asked with a frown, "You look a bit pale."

"I... I'm fine," said Nicole faintly, "I guess I didn't get as good a sleep as I thought I did. Maybe I'll go and lie down again for a bit."

"Of course," said EJ, looking up at her with gentle concern, "You do that and I'll have Mary bring you up a cup of herbal tea and come and check on you later."

Nicole nodded slowly and then thought that might be as good a time as any to get rid of Mary. It was just a matter of time before she blabbed to EJ about her blow up yesterday. Besides, she was sick of the woman's condescending looks. Who was she to judge her anyway? Mary was just a servant thought Nicole angrily whilst she was about to become the next Mrs DiMera!

"Alright," said Nicole with a little smile, "You take such good care of me EJ."

"That's my job," said EJ with a reassuring look at her.

Nicole went up to her room but not before taking off her engagement ring, going into Mary's room and putting them in her desk drawer, knowing the other woman was in the kitchen making her that cup of tea. Now all she had to do was accuse Mary of stealing the ring and the woman would be shown the door, leaving Nicole with one less thing to worry about. Nicole walked into her room and went to sit on the bed. As she did though her eye was caught by bathroom mirror and she squinted, walking into the ensuite. She gave a gasp of horror at what she saw. Written across the mirror in bold red lipstick was the word 'MURDERER' in block letters.

Nicole instantly panicked; rubbing frantically at the words with her hands least anyone should walk in and see it. She scrubbed manically away at it, making a smeared mess of the mirror as she desperately tried to get the damning word from the mirror. Nicole looked down at her hands; all covered in red from the lipstick and it was as though they were suddenly blood stained. She gave a scared whimper and began to frantically try to get them and the mirror clean, grabbing handfuls of tissues and scrubbing at her hands and the mirror. She'd almost gotten the last of it cleaned away when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked fearfully.

"It's Mary Miss Walker," replied the housekeeper, "I have the tea you wanted."

Nicole quickly closed the door to the bathroom so the other woman couldn't see her in the throes of her clean up before answering.

"Just leave it beside my bed Mary," she called back, "I'm in the bathroom."

"Very good Miss Walker," replied Mary and Nicole heard her come in, the clink of china as she put down the tea and then she was gone again.

Nicole breathed out a sigh of relief and then continued cleaning up all the smudged lipstick that seemed to have found its way everywhere in the bathroom. She was finally done and had just gone to lie down on the bed when there was another knock on the door.

"Sweetheart?" called out EJ before walking into her room and smiling down at her, "Feeling any better."

"Yes," she said quickly, "I guess I just needed a little more rest."

"You look a little flushed now," said EJ looking concerned, "I do hope you're not coming down with anything."

"No I'm fine EJ," said Nicole easily and then made a show of looking beside her bedside table.

She sat up suddenly, frowning deeply and beginning to move things around on the bedside table, going through the motions for EJ's benefit.

"What are you looking for Nicole?" asked EJ, coming over to stand beside the bed.

"My ring!" she exclaimed, looking up at EJ wide eyed, "My engagement ring. I took it off when I came back upstairs and put it beside my bed and now it's gone!"

"Perhaps it's just fallen down the back?" suggested EJ calmly, crouching down to look behind the little table.

"Is it there?" asked Nicole, knowing full well it wasn't seeing as she'd just planted it in Mary's room.

"No," frowned EJ, straightening up.

"Oh EJ," said Nicole, making sure that her eyes filled up with crocodile tears, "The engagement ring you gave me, it's gone!"

"No need to panic just yet," said EJ easily, "Are you sure you put it here?"

"Of course I'm sure EJ," said Nicole firmly, "I took it off and then went to the bathroom to freshen up and then Mary came up and gave me my cup of tea while I was in there..."

Nicole gasped then, making it appear as though the thought had just occurred to her.

"Oh EJ," she said in quiet disbelief, "You don't think that Mary took my engagement ring do you?"

"Of course not," said EJ quickly, "She's a trusted member of staff Nicole."

"Even the most trustworthy person can be tempted," said Nicole earnestly and then feigned regret, "I think we have to check her room, just to be safe."

"I'm not going to check Mary's room Nicole," said EJ in mild exasperation.

"Why not?" asked Nicole with a scowl, "You know you take everyone else's side over mine EJ, every single time and I'm sick of it!"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't go off half cocked making accusations that we don't have any proof about," said EJ calmly.

"She had means and opportunity EJ!" snapped Nicole, "And I demand that you go and check her room right now!"

"Nicole you're becoming hysterical," said EJ, raising placating hands to her, "You need to calm down."

"No what I need is my engagement ring back EJ!" said Nicole emotionally, "It means everything to me and you don't seem to care at all that it might be stolen!"

EJ sighed heavily and looked away for a minute and as he did he frowned suddenly.

"Nicole," he said evenly, looking back at her.

"What?" she snapped, angry at EJ's reluctance to take her word for what had happened, even though it wasn't what had happened of course but he didn't know that.

"Isn't that your engagement ring sitting on the table over there?" he asked her calmly, pointing to the dresser top over by the window.

"No," said Nicole in annoyance before she even looked, knowing it was impossible, "I know that I put it beside my bed..."

She trailed off as she looked where EJ was pointing and her jaw dropped. There was large as life was the engagement ring that EJ had gotten her, sitting there in the middle of the dresser top.

"But... but that's not possible," said Nicole weakly, going over and picking up her ring and staring at it like she'd never seen it before.

"You obviously just got a little confused darling," said EJ coming up behind her and putting his hands on her arm and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "No harm done."

"But..." Nicole went to protest some more but then caught herself, realising that probably wasn't the smartest thing she could do.

After all, what was she meant to say, I tried to set Mary up by putting my engagement ring in her room and now it's mysteriously turned up back in my room? Nicole put a shaky hand to her head, wondering how on earth this had happened. It was like she really was being haunted with the way all of these impossible things kept happening to her. EJ turned her around to face him then.

"I think all this wedding preparation and being a new mother is just making you a little overwrought sweetheart," said EJ comfortingly, "That's why I've organised Stella and Johnny to spend the day with Caroline Brady as I've got some errands to run today and I'll be out for most of the day."

"You don't trust me alone with the children," she accused him, her voice wavering wildly.

"It's not that Nicole," said EJ firmly, "You must stop taking everything so personally. Caroline is Johnny's grandmother and she wanted to spend some time with him. Stella doesn't have a grandmother on either side so I thought it would be nice for her to have a surrogate one in Caroline Brady. Caroline was more than happy to do that for our daughter which I think is very sweet of her."

Nicole ground her teeth together but said nothing. She was never going to be rid of the Brady's in her life it seemed.

"So I'll drop the children off now and pick them up later this afternoon," EJ informed her and then smiled down at her, "And I think you should take things a little easier today Nicole, get some rest."

"Sure," said Nicole quietly.

Nicole watched EJ go and then sat back down on the bed, dropping her head in her hands. She had no idea of what was going on which meant she had no way of knowing how to stop this. Nicole felt like she was on the verge of losing everything she'd worked so hard for and she couldn't face that. She couldn't lose EJ, she just couldn't. If they were already married by now Nicole knew she'd feel a bit more secure or at the very least have more rights and she was desperate for this next month to pass so she could have that insurance of a marriage certificate in her hand just in case this turned to be as bad as she feared.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami watched Nicole from her hidden passage way and shook her head at the forlorn figure she made. Not that Sami cared of course. She'd always liked Mary and couldn't believe it when she'd seen Nicole put the engagement ring in the other woman's room. Sami had simply waited until Nicole was gone and retrieved the ring, used the passage way to get back up to Nicole's room and while Nicole was busily cleaning up Sami's latest handiwork in the bathroom she'd simply slipped into her room and replaced the ring on the dresser.

Nicole's face when EJ had pointed it out to her had been priceless and Sami smiled to think of it. Nicole was hanging by a thread it seemed and Sami was vaguely disappointed, thinking she was made of sterner stuff than this. She could see how desperate Nicole was to hang on to EJ and it caused a feeling of revulsion in Sami. It was so pathetic to watch really. Sami's smile widened as she thought of what the future held for Nicole, knowing much, much worse was in store and that thought making her very happy.

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole flopped down on the sofa that afternoon, absolutely exhausted. She'd gone over the mansion as best she could hoping to find some clue to who was doing this to her and just as importantly how. Her search had turned up nothing though and she was just as in the dark as she ever was about how and who was doing this to her. Nicole had never felt so alone in her life. She had absolutely no one to turn to; she didn't know who to trust in all this mess. She'd thought all her troubles were going to be over once she'd gotten rid of Sami and gotten a hold of her baby but it seemed like nothing could be further from the truth. Nicole felt like she was on the guillotine and any minute now that final blade was going to drop and end her life. She looked up as EJ entered the room and frowned.

"You're back early," she commented, taking in his very serious expression and feeling her heart begin to thump nervously in her chest, "I thought you wouldn't be back till much later in the afternoon."

Nicole looked around then and her frown deepened.

"Did you bring the children with you?" she asked him.

"No," said EJ and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Nicole's spine as EJ took a seat across from her in one of the arm chairs, "I've got something very important to talk to you about Nicole and I didn't want the children around for it."

Nicole swallowed hard, a feeling of dread coming over her as EJ stared sombrely back at her.

"Wh... what is it EJ?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice steady but not really managing it.

A thousand possibilities ran through her head and none of them good for her but she waited to hear what EJ had to say, trying to remain calm.

"I've got something to say Nicole," said EJ, regarding her seriously, "And it's going to change a lot of things when I do."

"Oh?" said Nicole, her nerves tightening so much that she couldn't stand it.

"Yes," he said quietly.

EJ looked away briefly then, seeming to be collecting his thoughts before looking back at her.

"I've had some... concerns I suppose you'd call it of late," said EJ, "About Stella."

"What about Stella?" asked Nicole nervously, sitting on the edge of the sofa now.

"I noticed some undeniable similarities between her and Ali when she was the same age," said EJ, holding her gaze steadily.

"She... she's a baby EJ," said Nicole weakly, feeling the panic start to rise in her as she became very frightened about where this was going, "They tend to look alike don't they?"

EJ's expression gave nothing away despite Nicole's desperate attempts to read it.

"Not this much alike," said EJ firmly, "So I had both Stella and Ali's DNA tested against one another and I've just gotten the report back now and can you guess what it says Nicole?"

"Oh," gasped Nicole faintly, feeling the room suddenly begin to tilt as the moment of reckoning sped up on her.

EJ had found out that Stella and Ali had the same mother. Nicole was about to be found out and she could feel the hysteria swelling up inside of her. This was the worst moment of her life. All her carefully laid plans were going to come to nothing.

"The report I just got back said the Stella and Ali are related, very closely related," said EJ tersely, his expression hardening, "Half sisters in fact. Do you know what this means Nicole?"

"EJ I... I...," Nicole had been dreading this moment every day since she'd taken Stella, worrying about him finding out and what he'd do about it.

She stood up and gave him a distressed look, her eyes filling with tears of regret and real fear. EJ stood up too moving closer to her. Nicole took a step back, words of stumbling explanation about to fall from her lips but his next words stalled them.

"It means," said EJ, his hands taking her arms, "It means that the last paternity tests were wrong and that Ali is really my child after all and not Lucas'. Stella has a half sister in Ali and both the twins are mine."

"Wh... what?" said Nicole faintly, her head spinning as she tried to make sense of what EJ just said.

"It's obvious isn't it?" asked EJ with a bit of a frown, "Clearly both of the twins are mine with Samantha as their mother and of course Stella is mine and yours. That is how Ali and Stella can be so similar, they are half sisters!"

"Ohh," choked out Nicole, her legs giving way as she suddenly dropped down on the sofa behind her.

EJ thought he was the common link between Stella and Ali, not Sami. The relief that flooded through Nicole at that realisation made her head spin. Of course that would be his first thought why wouldn't it be? EJ had no idea that Sami was ever even pregnant yet he saw Nicole's stomach growing every day thanks to the wonders of rubber padding. It only made sense that he would think that he was the father of both children because to him it would be impossible for Sami to be the mother of both children. Nicole actually felt like she was going to throw up with the relief of it all. She was sweating and shaking so badly but she couldn't make it stop.

"Sweetheart," said EJ in concern, kneeling beside her as she sat shaking uncontrollably on the sofa, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that, the shock is obviously too much for you."

"N... no I'm fine," said Nicole unevenly, looking at EJ wide eyed, still hardly able to believe that she'd dodged such a large bullet, "I... you just caught me off guard is all."

"I know," said EJ grimly, "I was too but I've thought about this Nicole and I know what I want to do."

"About what?" asked Nicole in confusion, still feeling a little overwhelmed by this sudden turn in events.

"About Ali of course," said EJ urgently, "I want to apply for full custody of her. Lucas isn't her father and I am. I want to have Ali come and live with us."

Nicole's eyes widened at that, realising that of course he would want that.

"So we'll have three children then?" said Nicole faintly.

"Yes," smiled EJ happily, "It will be wonderful Nicole, you'll see. The twins can be together again and we'll be a complete family at last. I'm so excited sweetheart, I can't tell you."

Nicole gave a weak smile in answer to EJ's enthusiastic one. She supposed this was her penance, getting yet another squawking kids to deal with she thought with a stoically. How ironic was it that she was now going to be raising three of Sami's whining off spring? Karma really was a bitch but Nicole told herself it was a small price to pay for having EJ and the DiMera name. Nicole doubted that Ali would warm to her anymore than Johnny and Stella but she didn't care. She'd work on EJ to send them away to boarding school soon enough and she could have their father all to herself at last. So she'd have to put up with EJ being more interested in the children then her for a couple more years, it was no big deal. Especially if it meant at the end of that time EJ was all hers and she would be firmly ensconced as Mrs EJ DiMera the whole time.

"I know this is a lot for you to deal with all at once," said EJ apologetically, taking her hand as he continued to kneel beside her, "And I've got one more thing that I want to spring on you darling."

"What's that?" asked Nicole nervously, feeling her anxiety level rising again as she realised she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"As I said I want to go for full custody of Ali as soon as possible," said EJ eagerly, "And it would make my case so much stronger if I was already married and bringing Ali into an even more secure environment than Lucas can offer. So I know our wedding is still a month away but I don't want to wait that long. I know its short notice but I want to get married on Saturday. What do you say sweetheart?"

"But its Wednesday today," said Nicole in horror, "You expect me to pull this wedding together in three days EJ?! Or am do you expect me to give up my dream wedding and just got to city hall and get hitched?!"

"Of course not," said EJ quickly, soothing her outrage, "You'll have your big wedding Nicole, I promise you. We'll call in as many people as we need to make it happen, no expense spared. I swear to you Nicole you'll have that wedding and everything you deserve and have been working so hard for on your special day."

"You really think we can pull it all together in three days?" asked Nicole sceptically even while her heart was racing excitedly at the thought of being EJ's wife in that short amount of time.

It was like a godsend for her to know that she was going to get EJ's ring on her finger in only a matter of days because it meant that whoever was tormenting her had less time to blow this for her.

"I know it," said EJ determinedly and then gave her a winning smile, "So what do you say Ms Walker, care to make me the happiest man on earth and marry me in three days?"

A big grin split Nicole's face at that and she threw her arms around EJ's neck and began kissing his face madly while he just laughed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes EJ!" she cried out, feeling like all her prayers had been answered, "I want that so much, you have no idea!"

EJ hugged her back and Nicole couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot. She had thought that she was about to lose everything but it was turning out to be anything but. If anything her position in this household was more secure than ever and Nicole just wanted to cry tears of joy at that.

Everything at last was falling into place for her...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT **

Friday night Nicole was walking with Johnny in her arms to put him down for the night at EJ's behest. He was determined that she and Johnny should bond and Johnny was just as determined that it shouldn't happen as he squirmed unhappily in her arms. Nicole continued to give it the old college try though, so close to her goal of becoming Mrs EJ DiMera that she could taste it. The last three days had been a dervish of activity with EJ doing as he promised and sparing no expense in getting this wedding to fall into place. This time tomorrow night she and EJ were going to be on their honeymoon Nicole thought with satisfaction and she was more than a little looking forward to sealing that particular deal.

EJ had thoughtfully taken the children over to Caroline's for the last three days while Nicole tried to organise everything for the wedding. All the frantic activity had almost been enough to distract her from her persisting 'haunting' or whatever you wanted to call it. The phone calls had continued, things being moved in her room, more messages on the mirror but Nicole was trying not to let it get to her and she mostly succeeded with a few emotional outbursts which EJ seemed happy enough to put down to pre-wedding stress thank goodness. Perhaps Nicole was being naive but she just felt like if she could get EJ down that aisle and saying 'I do' then whoever it was who was doing this to her had no real power anymore so that was all she was focusing on right then, the wedding. Johnny wiggled in her arms even more until Nicole was finally able to deposit him in his cot. The toddler immediately stood up, grabbing the bars of the cot and looking at Nicole rather sceptically she thought.

"Enjoy this while you can kid," she told Johnny, indicating the room, "Cause as soon as I get to be your legal step mom things are going to be different around here. Can you say boarding school kiddo?"

Johnny frowned at her then, not knowing what she was saying but not liking the tone of Nicole's voice. The little boy pointed a defiant finger towards the wardrobe.

"Momma!" he announced loudly, looking over at the wardrobe, "Momma, momma kiss!"

Nicole scowled, looking over at the wardrobe and then back at Johnny who was grinning and jumping up and down, still pointing emphatically at the wardrobe.

"Momma!" he repeated delightedly.

Nicole felt her stomach drop as a crazy thought occurred to her. Johnny seemed so utterly certain about his mother being in the wardrobe that Nicole forgot herself for a moment. She edged nervously towards the wardrobe, flinging open the door suddenly and looking inside. Nicole blew out a ragged breath of relief, feeling very foolish. As though Sami would be standing in the wardrobe she thought to herself in disgust. The woman was dead, very dead and out of Nicole's life for good. For one wild minute she'd entertained the thought of Sami's ghost perhaps visiting her son from beyond the grave and Nicole rolled her eyes at her own crazy. She simply didn't believe in such things and it was just a child's imagination that had started this whole thing. None the less Nicole's heart was still pounding erratically in her chest at the fright she'd managed to give herself. Her nerves were just drawn to tightly nowadays.

Johnny typically refused the goodnight kiss Nicole tried to give him and then sat down happily to start 'reading' one of his soft books that he loved so much, pretty much dismissing Nicole from the room in a very baby way. Nicole grimaced but left him to it, at least he wasn't screaming which was a nice change she supposed. EJ was busying putting Stella down so Nicole decided to go to her room and organise some last minute details for tomorrow. She was desperate for the wedding to go off without a hitch and had planned everything perfectly. Tomorrow's wedding was going to be a thing of beauty, she decided to herself, a wedding that people were going to be talking about for years to come, she'd make sure of it.

Nicole walked over to her large wardrobe, intent on laying out the things she'd need first thing tomorrow. She wrinkled her nose at it as she looked at it. It really wasn't her style she decided and Nicole was looking forward to having a walk in wardrobe rather than one of these stupid stand alone ones. She was intending on buying up big once she and EJ were married. After all, she had an image she had to keep up as the wife of a DiMera and Nicole fully intended to do just that. She absently opened the door of the wardrobe, already mentally moving her things into EJ's room and so not expecting the sight that met her eyes. Nicole gave a cry that could have shattered glass as she stared in horror at the sight in front of her.

Sami Brady... standing there in the wardrobe.

Nicole began to scream hysterically as Sami's cold blue eyes stared back at her unblinkingly. Sami's hair and face were all wet, as though she'd just stepped out of the lake Nicole had put her in. Sami stood there unmoving; the embodiment of every fear Nicole had standing right there in front of her. Nicole slammed the wardrobe door shut, stumbling in her haste to get away, falling over and now scrambling backwards as she kept her horrified gaze fixed on the wardrobe, still screaming at the top of her lungs. EJ burst through the doors to find Nicole on the ground, a sobbing, blithering mess and he immediately went over to her, dropping to his knees.

"Nicole!" he said urgently, "Oh my god sweetheart what is it?"

Nicole had lost the capacity for speech, instead pointing a wildly shaking finger at the wardrobe, her eyes so wide they were nearly falling out of her head. She could hardly catch her breath as the fear closed her throat over and her heart nearly tore its way out of her chest with its fierce beating.

"There is someone in the wardrobe?" asked EJ with a frown, looking over at the innocuous piece of furniture in disbelief.

EJ stood up and started to walk determinedly towards the wardrobe.

"NO!" cried out Nicole, finally finding her voice and panicking, not knowing if she wanted to EJ to see what she had or not.

EJ ignored her though, opening the wardrobe door and looking in. Nicole practically had a heart attack when he did that, almost too frightened to look but as it turned out there was nothing to look at. She watched as EJ stuck his head right into the wardrobe and pushed some clothes around, checking out both ends where she couldn't see from her position still on the ground. EJ turned around and looked down at her.

"Sweetheart," he said hesitantly, "There is no one there."

"But... but there has to be," said Nicole weakly, "I saw..."

She caught herself just in time from saying Sami's name.

"I saw someone," she finished off lamely, "Standing there."

"Darling there is only clothes in that wardrobe, nothing else," EJ reassured her, walking over to where she was on the floor, backed up against her bed, "Here..."

EJ offered Nicole his hand to help her to her feet and she shakily took it, not taking her eyes off the wardrobe.

"I'm telling you EJ, there was someone in there!" she said, her voice full of emotion.

"Well there is no one there now," said EJ comfortingly, "I just think you are a bit overwrought with all this wedding business. Come downstairs with me and I'll make you a nice warm milk to settle your nerves eh?"

"But..." Nicole went to protest but EJ was already leading her away as she threw one last worried look over her shoulder at the wardrobe.

Nicole sat on the sofa and waited for EJ to return with her warm milk, her mind whirling chaotically with mad thoughts. She stood up quickly and went over to the Brandy, throwing back two quick glasses of it before EJ came back and waiting for it to help with the shock of her ghostly encounter.

"Pull it together Nicole," she told herself urgently, "In a few short hours you're going to be EJ's wife and you'll be safe then. Don't let this get to you, you can do this, you [i]_have[/i]_ to do this!"

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

Nicole stood in the bride's room at the church, looking at her reflection in the mirror and blew out a calming breath. The moment was finally here, in the next hour she and EJ were going to exchange their vows and Nicole was at last going to get the happily ever after she always dreamed of. Being lumbered with all those Sami brats was a bit of a nuisance but Nicole knew she'd be able to get her way with EJ in sending them away soon enough. After all she'd gotten this far with EJ none the wiser so it only stood to reason that she'd be able to get her way in things in their marriage with some subtle encouragement in the right direction.

EJ loved her and was going to protect and watch over her for the rest of their lives and Nicole gave a little prayer of thanks at how it had all turned out for the best. She vowed to God then that this was the last of her scheming, that she was going to turn over a new leaf... more or less. Getting EJ to do what she wanted couldn't exactly be called scheming; after all, what wife didn't gently coerce their husband's to come around to their way of thinking? A soft knock at the door interrupted Nicole's reverie.

"Who is it?" she called out.

In the end it had been too rushed to be able to get a bridal party organised as well so no one was in attendance with Nicole that afternoon and things had become a little strained between herself and Chloe so even her friend hadn't bothered with checking in on her.

"It's me," replied EJ, his voice muffled through the door, "Can I come in?"

"No!" laughed Nicole, "It's bad luck EJ!"

"Come now," EJ wheedled, "Surely you don't believe in such things Nicole?"

"EJ," said Nicole in exasperation.

"Just for a minute," he promised her.

"Alright," Nicole relented, feeling happy butterflies dancing away in her stomach, "Come in."

EJ opened the door and walked into the little room, his face lighting up at seeing her all decked out in her bridal dress and veil.

"Well," he said, his eyes sweeping admiringly all over her, "Just as well I did see you before the ceremony so I can catch my breath back after looking on such a beautiful sight."

"Oh EJ," sighed Nicole, flushing with pleasure at his romantic words.

"I just wanted to thank you Nicole," said EJ sincerely, "For bringing the wedding forward. I know how stressful it has been for you and I just want you to know how much I appreciate all that you've done and are doing for me."

"I want to be married to you EJ," said Nicole tremulously, "I love you and I want to be your wife."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that darling," said EJ with a warm smile, walking over and kissing her forehead before winking down at her, "I don't want to mess up your lipstick."

Nicole felt her heart swell with love for this man. It seemed impossible to her that a man as good looking and charming as EJ should love her but he did. It didn't hurt that he was rich and powerful either, Nicole finding those traits quite alluring as well.

"So you really love me EJ?" she asked him, looking up at him with eyes full of love and hope.

"Sweetheart there are no words for how I feel about you," said EJ huskily, "Now don't keep me waiting at the altar will you? I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to doing this and then I can spend the rest of my life with the woman I'm head over heels in love with."

"Oh EJ," said Nicole breathlessly, feeling as giddy as a school girl around him.

EJ smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"I'll see you soon," he promised her and then with a last impish wink he was gone, leaving a glowing Nicole in his wake.

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

Nicole closed the last little distance between herself and EJ as she finished walking down the aisle alone. She had asked Stefano to do it but he hadn't been able to get back into the country in time for the impromptu wedding so Nicole had opted to walk herself down the aisle, not feeling particularly close to anyone else to feel like she could ask the to do it. Not that Nicole cared of course, all she really cared about was that she was about to become Mrs EJ DiMera, everything else paled into insignificance. EJ reached out a hand and helped Nicole up the two steps to stand in front of the priest with him.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered to her and giving her a smile that stole the breath from Nicole's body.

She beamed a smile back up at him and the ceremony began. As the service went on Nicole was getting more and more anxious as they came to the part she was absolutely dreading.

"... and now if there is any reason known that this man and woman should not enter into the holy bonds of matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said the priest.

Nicole held her breath, steeling herself for someone in the congregation to speak up, most likely her recent tormentor. The priest had paused for effect and Nicole felt like ice glaciers were formed and melted in the time he took to move on.

"Then let us continue..." said the priest.

Nicole's shoulders actually sagged with the relief of it all, feeling like she'd just aged ten years with the anxiety that question had caused her. EJ looked down at her in amusement, sending her a teasing wink at her nervousness to which Nicole just smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed about things. The worst of it was over and now there were just the last little details to take care of and she was home free.

"Do you, Nicole Walker take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the priest warmly.

"I do," sighed Nicole dreamily, looking up at EJ adoringly and he gave her a tender look in return, making her heart absolutely melt.

"And do you Elvis DiMera take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked the same question of EJ.

EJ turned to face Nicole a little more, smiling down at her lovingly. He took Nicole's hand and looked deeply into her eyes and Nicole waited expectantly for the words that would change her life forever.

"I..."

EJ paused then and seemed to be thinking, Nicole's heart jumped up into her mouth then as EJ seemed to hesitate.

"I do..." he said then and Nicole felt the relief flood her body and a feeling of euphoria come over her as her dream was realised in that split second, EJ was hers at last, "... believe I'll pass on that Father but thank you for asking."

The whole church went deadly quiet at EJ's cordially and almost casually spoken words. Nicole felt all the blood drain from her face and she was sure that her heart literally stopped beating in her chest for a good minute before beginning again at an absolutely frantic pace.

"EJ what's going on?" asked Nicole tensely, keeping a smile on her face for everyone looking on in growing confusion, "What is this?"

"I'll tell you what this is but I think ladies first really," said EJ calmly.

"I don't have anything to say EJ," bit out Nicole from behind her clenched teeth, the smile determinedly glued to her face even as she fought not to burst into hysterics.

"I was thinking of an actual lady Nicole," EJ said smoothly, "Darling why don't you enlighten Nicole as to what this is eh?"

EJ turned a little and in stunned horror Nicole followed where he was now looking to see Sami walking confidently to the altar from a side door that led from the very same bride's room that Nicole had been occupying only twenty minutes earlier. There was a collective gasp from the church that was almost comical if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Sami brightly, smiling lovingly at EJ as she joined him and Nicole at the altar, "I do have a few things I want to get off my chest now that you mention it."

"Oh my god," said Nicole weakly, her knees turning to jelly and the last remnant of colour left Nicole's face as her worst nightmare came to life in front of her very eyes, "Oh my god..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

"Holy crap," said Chloe in amazement, taking in the tableau of EJ, Sami and Nicole up the front of the church together, "I'd forgotten how much fun Salem weddings could be."

"Especially when Sami's involved in some way," said Lucas dryly, happy to see that she was alright and glad for once that he wasn't involved in the middle of this latest Sami plot.

"What's the matter Nicole?" asked Sami mockingly, to the deathly pale woman clutching her bridal bouquet to her chest, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

**oooOOOOooo**

_Sami stepped out of the hidden passage way and into her old bedroom. It was another one that opened directly into the room. She started to head towards the wardrobe, intent on getting out a change of clothes when she distractedly caught the edge of the bedside table. The lamp on it toppled to one side and clattered to the ground. Sami grimaced, freezing on the spot least she had the bad luck that someone might have heard that. When no one burst through the door Sami blew out a relieved sigh, righting the lamp and continuing on to the huge walk in wardrobe. A few minutes later she walked out of the wardrobe, absently sorting the clothes she had in her hands while she planned her next little prank on Nicole._

"_So this is the little mouse who has been sneaking around my house?"_

_Sami's heart practically gave way at the calmly asked question. Her head snapped up and her mouth went dry to see EJ standing by the bed, looking at her unblinkingly. Apparently she hadn't been unheard after all. EJ must have heard her knock over the lamp, so it appeared her luck hadn't changed that much after all. Sami had thought about this first meeting endlessly, all the things she'd say, how it would happen but now that it was sprung upon her so suddenly her mind went totally blank._

"_E... EJ," she stammered, frozen to the spot and her eyes looking stricken, "I... I... can explain."_

"_Can you now?" asked EJ quietly, walking towards her._

"_Ah yes," said Sami hastily, taking a step back as EJ advanced on her, having almost forgotten how big he was this close up and feeling suddenly very tiny and defenceless in comparison, "It... I..."_

_Sami didn't get any further than those few stumbling words because EJ was suddenly pulling her into his arms and kissing her like his life depended on it. She gasped in surprise, not having expected this kind of greeting at all. She'd expected him to be shocked, have recrimination and, questions, anything but this. He was with Nicole now and she knew she should be outraged at him kissing her like this, screaming at him to stop. Sami really did try to feel just that but as EJ slipped his hand into her blonde hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss all she wanted was more. Sami dropped the clothes she was holding, her hands clutching at his shirt front, trying to steady herself as his kisses continued. EJ kissed her like a man desperate for the taste of her and Sami returned his passion willingly, letting him feel the hunger she had for him as well. _

_This was crazy, there were a million things that she had to say to him, so many things that were between them but as EJ backed her up against the wall and continued his assault on her mouth Sami couldn't think of one single thing important enough to stop this. Some horribly practical part of her mind wondered if EJ was doing this because Nicole hadn't let him in her bed for months now and the thought turned Sami's stomach. She wouldn't be anyone's substitute ever again. She'd suffered through that with Austin and Carrie and she couldn't bear to be second best to EJ as well._

"_Samantha," he moaned against her neck, having finally broken the kiss even as he ground his body into hers as he held her against the wall._

_Sami could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach and the way he'd said her name told her that she was the only woman he was thinking of right then. It had been desperate and needy; full of aching hunger and a silent question to which Sami only had one response despite how impossible this whole thing was. _

"_EJ yes," she hissed as his hands dropped to her hips and then cupped her backside. _

_She saw his eyes flare, brimming with desire for her and only her. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in existence and it was her undoing. She went up on her toes, dragging his head down for more heated kisses even as she felt EJ suddenly scoop her up in her arms and walk towards the bed. Nervous butterflies burst into life in Sami's stomach at the thought of her and EJ making love again but it didn't stop her from her hands going to his belt buckle once he'd laid her oh so gently down on the bed. _

_There were so many reasons why she should be stopping this, not least of which he was engaged to the woman who had stolen their baby and tried to kill her but Sami couldn't think beyond the moment right then. Since admitting to herself that she really did love EJ despite all her best attempts not to, this was all Sami had dreamed of, to be in EJ's arms again and let him know how much he meant to her. She had so much bitter regret about many things when it came to him and Sami just wanted to show him in that moment how sorry she was for her part in it all so she gave herself over to him totally, eager for him to feel how much she wanted this and him and sick of all the pretence between them. _

_She didn't protest as EJ removed the clothes from her body but felt her nervousness grow as each item of clothing was discarded but EJ soothed her with mind numbing kisses and Sami was finding herself very distracted by EJ's increasingly unclothed state as well. Sami lay trembling in anticipation on the bed as EJ moved onto the bed properly after having stripped them both naked. She was grateful for the low lighting in the bedroom but then EJ turned a bedside lamp on and she sat up, opening her mouth to protest but he stalled her._

"_I want to see you," he said roughly and there was something so desperate in his voice that Sami couldn't deny him._

_She lay back down shakily, very nervous about him seeing her again after having just had a baby. Sami was quietly proud how well her body had gotten back into shape despite being bedridden for a month. She could fit into her old clothing and whilst not as flat as it was before having Stella, her stomach only had a soft curve to it now. Sami knew her whole body was a little bit fuller than when they'd last made love and she was anxious about what EJ would make of that or if he'd find it a bit of a turn off. His eyes swept hungrily over her naked body, taking in every curvy inch of her. _

"_Oh god but you're glorious!" he groaned shakily, unable to keep his eyes off her body it seemed._

_EJ finally dragged his eyes up to meet her quietly anxious ones._

"_You're perfect," he rasped, immediately covering her body with his and Sami revelled in the feeling of his entire hardness pressing into her new softness. _

_EJ held most of his weight off her then, returning to kissing her while his hands moved all over her body, finding new places to touch and caress endlessly. It always amazed Sami how this hugely powerful man could be so heartbreakingly gentle with her like he was being now. As much as she loved EJ's fierce lovemaking the last time they'd done this, after having just given birth Sami needed him to be more tender with her and it was as though EJ instinctively knew that somehow. _

_He touched her like she was utterly precious to him and delicate, as though he was frightened that he'd break her somehow. It made Sami want him even more and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her body against his and causing a choked moan to escape EJ's lips. EJ drew back then, looking down at her with a savagely hungry look in his eye but Sami could see how much he was struggling to control himself._

"_Are you sure?" he asked her achingly, searching her face for any sign of hesitancy on her behalf._

_There seemed to be a hundred meanings behind that simple question but Sami couldn't fathom that right now, all she knew was that she needed EJ in the worst possible way and that her body was unbearably eager for that intimate coupling, that pleasure that only he could give her. Whatever happened after this Sami told herself, at least she'd have this precious memory to cling to, this one perfect moment if EJ ended up hating her for what she'd done. She'd kept her pregnancy from him and had intended to do the same with his daughter. Her motives may have been pure in trying to protect their child from Stefano but Sami just didn't know if EJ would see it that way. She determinedly pushed those heavy thoughts out of her mind right then, just wanting this intimacy with EJ right then and ignoring the protests of her reason. _

"_Yes," she said breathily, letting him see the need and eagerness on her face. _

_EJ gave a rasping moan of excited approval and then Sami felt him slowly begin to claim her body. She could sense what it was costing him to hold himself back this much, EJ's body rock hard as his muscles strained against simply finding his place inside of her hard and fast. Sami's body quickly adjusted to him as EJ inched his way into her body, a choked sob escaping her lips at how good it felt. _

_All her nerves at this first union after giving birth dissolved away into nothingness once he was fully sheathed in her body. EJ looked down at her then with such a look of passionate wonder and awe as they were joined as one again that it stole her breath and Sami felt her heart swell to breaking at his expression. Sami closed her eyes, her nails digging into the flesh of his back as he began to move slowly inside of her, giving herself over to EJ's lovemaking utterly with a pleasured groan, losing herself completely in him as he whispered her name in a loving mantra against her lips... _

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole looked back and forth between EJ and Sami and just prayed that this was some kind of terrible nightmare that she was going to wake up from any minute. As the seconds ticked by though and people began to murmur in the church pews, obviously captivated by the little drama being played out in front of them, Nicole had to accept that this was unfortunately very real.

"What... when... how... why...?" stammered Nicole, her tongue feeling strangely numb after the shock she'd just received.

There was no way Sami Brady could be standing there looking at her with that smug expression on her face Nicole told herself but there she was, as large as life and twice as ugly. Nicole looked over at EJ helplessly, desperately trying to read his expression even as she fought the urge to throw up.

"They are all excellent questions Nicole," said EJ smoothly, giving her a telling look, "But not one I'm thinking you'd want answered in front of all of these people."

EJ turned to address the congregation then and gave them all a charming smile.

"I'm sorry for this everyone but if you'll just bear with us for a moment?" he requested of them, "We just have to beg your indulgence for a little longer while the three of us have a little chat in private."

He turned to look at the calmly smiling Sami and the shell shocked Nicole.

"Perhaps in the bride's waiting room?" he suggested and Sami nodded.

Nicole meanwhile felt like she was having some kind of acid trip as the surrealistic quality of this situation continued to grow. Sami and EJ were acting as though this was something that happened every day and everyone else in the church seemed frozen to the spot with their own shock. Nicole didn't protest as EJ ushered both her and Sami from the altar back through the door Sami had just walked through and back into the bride's room. Once inside she whirled around and faced them, not sure what to say, only knowing that she had to find a way out of all this.

Nicole didn't know yet how much EJ knew and thought desperately for a way to salvage this situation. Sami must have gotten to him just before the ceremony because there was no way EJ had known about this beforehand. He'd been too loving and attentive with her for that, Nicole was sure of it. Nicole prided herself on the fact that she wasn't one who got played, she was always the player and when EJ had come to her before the ceremony and said those sweet things to her he'd meant it, Nicole would bet her life on it. Besides, there was no way EJ would be cruel as to have put her all through this, the preparation for the wedding, letting her get that excited about it all only to tear it away from her at the last moment.

She knew EJ and despite him being a DiMera he just didn't have that kind of ruthlessness in him. Somehow Sami had gotten to him between him visiting her in the bride's room and the altar, poisoning him against her. That meant Nicole still had a chance to swing things to her advantage if she could just pull herself together and meet this latest crisis head on. After all, Nicole wasn't exactly a stranger to having to think on her feet and getting herself out of sticky situations. She'd been in worse scraps before and always managed to pull something out of the bag and she was confident she could do it again.

"EJ," began Nicole hastily, her heart beating wildly in her chest as adrenalin coursed through her body from the fear of being discovered, "I don't know what Sami's told you but I can promise you, none of it is true. You have to believe me! She's a crazy, twisted, vindictive witch who just wants revenge on me because you chose to marry me and not her!"

"Actually Nicole," said Sami with a little smile, obviously amused by her outburst, "I didn't tell EJ anything."

Nicole frowned then, the wind taken out of her sails as she looked between them in confusion as her next words died on her lips. If Sami was telling the truth then Nicole was beginning to suspect that this was far worse than she could have possibly imagined...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

_EJ felt Sami move against him and knew that they had to talk but just wanted a few more blissful minutes to enjoy her being in his arms again. As soon as he'd seen her EJ had lost all his reason, knowing that he had to have Sami again and thank god she'd let him. EJ wasn't exactly sure what he'd have done if she'd denied him, even though it would have been the totally sensible thing to do of course. There was still so much left unsaid between them but none of that had mattered as soon as he touched her. _

"_EJ," she said and he could hear the hesitancy in her voice._

"_Just a little longer," he begged her, closing his eyes and pulling Sami closer to him as they lay there, sweaty bodies entwined and he breathed in deeply the scent of her. _

_Sami complied, lying back down and EJ felt a contentment settle down on him that he hadn't felt since the last time he'd held her in his arms like this. Eventually though Sami sat up, looking down at him seriously. _

"_We have to talk," she said tremulously, her voice wavering, "EJ I've got so many things to tell you that I don't know where to start..."_

_EJ watched as Sami nervously whet her lips, unable to stop himself from tracking the movement and feeling his body respond helplessly to her simple action despite his recent forceful release. _

"_I suppose you're wondering what I was doing here?" she began, a frown marring her lovely face._

"_You're here to find your daughter," EJ interrupted her calmly, "To find our daughter."_

_Sami gave an audible gasp at that, her eyes practically falling out of her head at his words. _

"_Wh... what?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "You... you knew EJ? How could you know? Why didn't you do something?!"_

_EJ sat up in bed then, resting his back against the headboard of the bed and turning to face Sami as she clutched the sheets to her and looked at him in confused horror. _

"_I only put it together recently," said EJ evenly, "I had DNA testing done and found out that Ali and Stella were half sisters. It all just fell into place for me then. It explained so much. Why you were so keen on going into witness protection, how Nicole's been acting, the anomalies in her pregnancy and the strange circumstances of Stella's birth. I looked at that little girl and just knew that she was yours Samantha, even before I had the DNA results but I hadn't dared to let myself hope before that. When the DNA results confirmed that Ali and Stella were related I realised what Nicole had done, at least in part."_

"_She told me she lost your baby," said Sami softly and she looked at him with such compassion as EJ felt a lump come to his throat._

"_I figured that was what had happened and I'm pretty sure I know when," he said hoarsely, emotion tightening his throat at the thought of his lost child that he'd never even been given the chance to say goodbye to or mourn._

"_I'm so sorry EJ," said Sami sympathetically, putting a hand to his chest comfortingly, "I can't imagine how horrible it was for you to find out that way."_

_EJ nodded, finding it hard to speak for a moment while the grief for the child he'd never know, never have a chance to hold in his arms washed over him. _

"_That was a horrible thing Nicole did keeping such a thing from you."_

_EJ watched as a guilty expression came over her face then._

"_I know I kept my pregnancy from you," she whispered, hanging her head, "You must feel as betrayed by me as you do by Nicole."_

_She looked up at him pleadingly then._

"_But I had a good reason..." she began, clearly desperate to explain._

"_You were trying to protect this new baby from Stefano," EJ interrupted her again and earning another startled gasp at his insight._

"_Y... yes," she stammered, looking at him in wonder, "I was so scared EJ, of what your father might have planned for another DiMera heir that I felt like I had to protect her from him at all costs."_

"_Why didn't you come to me Samantha?" asked EJ achingly, feeling the loss of sharing another pregnancy with her, "I would have protected you, kept you safe from my father."_

"_You're living under his roof EJ," said Sami shakily, "You were with Nicole and she'd just told you she was pregnant and we'd gotten proof that the baby was yours. I was trying to do the right thing by everyone. I hated the thought of you and Nicole being together but I knew you'd want to be there for the baby she was carrying. I know it was wrong of me to keep my pregnancy from you EJ but I was just really, really scared and I thought you were sick of me, that you didn't want me in your life anymore and that you'd truly moved on with Nicole."_

"_I'd tried," admitted EJ, feeling the bitter sting of regret now, "I tried so hard to make what I felt for her to be real love, to convince myself that it wasn't all about the baby she was... the baby I thought she was carrying. I imagined a life for us, one that I thought I could never have with you Samantha. She told me she loved me, reciprocated my feelings and wanted the same things I did. She wasn't indecisive about what she wanted and for a time that felt really good to have after all that I'd been through with you."_

_Sami looked away then and EJ could see he'd hurt her with that but EJ wanted to be totally honest with Sami now, no more lies or things unsaid between them. _

"_I know that you hate me EJ," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes, "And I don't blame you for it one bit. I was going to keep your daughter from you and that is as bad what Nicole has done to you."_

"_I don't hate you Samantha," said EJ softly, putting a finger up and turning Sami's head to look at him, his dark eyes holding her gaze steadily, "Despite my best efforts I could never hate you. And what you did wasn't like Nicole at all. You acted thinking of our child first. What Nicole did showed she only thought of herself first."_

"_I think she was frightened of losing you if she told you about there not being a baby anymore," said Sami, looking relieved at his reassurance that he didn't hate her._

"_She should have trusted in me more," said EJ sombrely, "I wouldn't have abandoned Nicole over a tragedy like that, especially after making a commitment to her."_

"_I know EJ, you're not that kind of man," said Sami softly and it did things to EJ to hear her say that, to hear Sami endorse his character like that after her maligning it for so long, often deservedly so, especially in the beginning of their relationship. _

_They'd come so far, EJ realised but there was still more to go. _

"_So I know that Nicole lost our baby," said EJ, determinedly continuing on and needing to know the whole story now, "I know that you went into witness protection to hide your pregnancy from my father. I'm assuming that somehow yours and Nicole's paths crossed at some point for her to find out about your pregnancy and that was when she came up with this heinous plot of hers to pass your baby off as hers. What I can't quite figure out is why a whole month has gone by before you came for our daughter Samantha?" _

"_The first time I saw Nicole was just after I'd given birth in the back seat of Rafe's car," said Sami, seeming to be relieved to be able to tell someone her story at last._

"_Rafe?" questioned EJ with a frown, unable to help the little stir of jealousy at the sound of another man's name on her lips._

"_He was the FBI agent they assigned to protect me," explained Sami, "Anyway, I'd just given birth to our daughter and suddenly Nicole and some other guy were there. Nicole shot Rafe when he tried to protect us and then knocked me out. When I came to I was in the car and it was filling with water. Rafe somehow managed to get us both out of the car and the lake that Nicole had rolled our car into but then everything pretty much went blank for me. I woke up in a hospital bed only to find out that I've been in a coma for a month and that Rafe was in the same care facility on life support."_

_Sami went on to explain her next movements and the whole time EJ just sat there, stoically listening to every word. His outwardly calm demeanour gave nothing away of the terribly turmoil he was feeling inside. It was agony to listen to what Sami had gone through at the hands of Nicole. To know that Sami was lying there in a coma while EJ had been trying his best to love and reassure the very person that had put her there was a very bitter pill to swallow. He'd known something was slightly off between Stella and Nicole but had put it down to post partum blues on Nicole's behalf. The truth would have been too terrible for EJ to even begin to imagine but how he'd wished he'd listened to his feelings of unrest before now. _

"_So you came back to the mansion and set about getting your revenge on Nicole," said EJ calmly, "By giving her an old fashion haunting."_

"_How are you doing this?" asked Sami in amazement as yet again EJ astutely worked out what she'd done. _

"_I knew about the secret passage ways from my father," said EJ evenly, enjoying the look of awe Sami was giving him, it was nice to finally be back on top of his game again after what felt like months in a dim fog, "When Nicole started acting strangely a couple of days ago... more strangely than normal that is, I began to suspect something was up. I remembered the passage ways when Nicole seemed so certain that Mary had taken her engagement ring. It was more than just being a little muddled, she was downright shocked to see the ring on the dresser, like she knew it was impossible. I knew something had gone on between Mary and Nicole, even though Mary was too professional to say anything and it didn't seem outside the realms of possibility to me that Nicole might try and get rid of the woman by setting her up to steal something. She seemed very adamant that Mary had taken the ring and it just seemed strange to me."_

"_I watched Nicole put her ring in Mary's room," said Sami disapprovingly, "But I just retrieved it and put it back in her room via the hidden passage ways. I like Mary and she didn't deserve to have her name besmirched like that." _

_EJ had to smile at that and Sami pouted at his amusement._

"_What?" she asked him challengingly and trying to look offended, "That's a word."_

_She hesitated then, seeming to think about that._

"_Isn't it?" she asked a little hesitantly then._

"_Absolutely," nodded EJ, his smile widening, "And I love that you didn't want Mary's name besmirched sweetheart."_

"_Are you laughing at me?" asked Sami with a bit of a frown. _

"_No," sighed EJ happily and felt a swell of love for the woman sitting beside him pouting so prettily, "Never."_

"_Mm," said Sami sceptically but obviously intrigued to hear the rest of his story, "So you were saying?"_

"_I was saying," continued on EJ with a smile at her eagerness to hear more, "When I saw Nicole's reaction to the ring I began to suspect that someone might be playing games with her and that's when I remembered the passage ways and knew how easy that would be if someone had a mind to do such a thing. As soon as I got confirmation that Stella must be your daughter I knew who it was toying with Nicole, beyond a shadow of a doubt."_

"_You knew it was me?" asked Sami with an arched eyebrow, "A lot of people hate Nicole EJ, it could have been any number of people."_

"_Yes but this had a certain dramatic flair to it that just screamed Samantha Brady to me," said EJ with a half smile and couldn't help but marvel at the magnificence of the woman sitting across from him. _

_He leaned over then with a teasing look in his eye, almost whispering to her now._

"_Besides," he said huskily, "I taught you that trick. Remember, after you thought you'd killed me at the cabin?"_

"_I remember," said Sami, wrinkling her pretty nose at him, "You scared the hell out of me EJ."_

"_And no doubt was the inspiration for this little game," commented EJ knowingly, regretting terribly how he'd gone about things back then._

"_It might have had the smallest amount to do with it," said Sami, feigning casualness even while there was a decidedly impish twinkle in her eyes now. _

_The teasing faded from EJ's eyes then as he recalled what Sami had just told him, all that she'd endured at the hands of Nicole. It was still hard for him to fathom the depths of Nicole's heartlessness with all the things she'd done. Everyone had told him she was capable of such things but EJ just hadn't chosen to listen and inescapable waves of guilt washed over him knowing that._

"_Why didn't you just take Stella when you came to the mansion?" EJ rasped the question, his throat tight with held in emotion over his dark thoughts. _

"_I couldn't do that EJ," said Sami softly, "Not once I saw you and her together. I saw how much you loved our daughter and I couldn't put you through that kind of separation that I'd just endured."_

"_Why not?" asked EJ bitterly, full of self loathing, "I let all this happen. You warned me from the beginning about Nicole, what she was capable of but I didn't take you seriously. I thought I could see through all her tricks and lies." _

"_But you did," said Sami quietly, "You got the DNA testing done and figured it all out."_

"_It took me long enough and in the meantime you were alone and suffering," said EJ, his voice full of remorse, "Can you ever forgive me Samantha?"_

"_That depends," said Sami hesitantly and EJ's heart dropped at that._

"_On what?" he asked her unevenly._

"_Do you still love Nicole?" she asked him and he could see real fear in her eyes as she waited for him to answer._

"_No," he answered without hesitation, "I tried to make myself believe that I was but the moment I laid eyes on you again I knew I could never love anyone like I love you Samantha."_

"_You still love me?" asked Sami in amazement, "After everything that I did and put you through?"_

"_More than ever," said EJ hopelessly and knew it was true._

_Sami was everything to him and he was done fighting it. Stubbornness and hurt male pride had got him this far but he could go no further. He needed Sami in his life and that was it. Every other woman would be a substitute for him and EJ just had to accept it. _

"_I know you don't love me Samantha," he said earnestly, "But you told me once that anything was possible..."_

"_I do love you EJ," said Sami, her bottom lip quivering as she said the words._

_EJ gave her an incredulous look at that, not sure he'd heard her right._

"_I love you," repeated Sami very definitely, seeing his disbelief, "I know it's taken me a really long time to get here and I'm sorry for that but the whole time I was in witness protection you were all I could think of and it broke my heart to think of you and Nicole being together, knowing I'd thrown away any chance of us ever being together. I realised then how much I loved you, how much I wanted us to be together but it was too late, you'd moved on." _

_EJ felt his heart begin to beat erratically as Sami said all the things he'd ever longed to hear from her. It was almost too much to bear to have her say those three little words to him and EJ was terrified that this was some wonderful dream that he'd be forced to wake up from any minute now. _

"_I'd have given anything to know that you still thought about me," Sami whispered, tears filling her eyes, "But I was so scared that you'd hate me forever once you'd found out that I'd kept my pregnancy from you. I tried so many times to tell you but something always happened and then when I found out Nicole was pregnant I knew I'd lost my chance; that we could never be together. When you rang me to tell me you were going to marry Nicole I just knew that you were done with me forever."_

_Sami choked back a sob then, a lone tear escaping down her cheek and it broke EJ's heart to see it. _

"_I wanted to believe that I was," said EJ softly, lifting a hand and brushing her tear away with his thumb as he cupped her face with one large hand, "I thought you would never love me Samantha and I couldn't stay in that desolate place forever. I needed to try and move forward with my life and that meant letting you go."_

"_Which you did," said Sami sadly._

"_I thought I did," said EJ ruefully and he saw the hope flare in Sami's eyes, "But then I got word of your disappearance." _

_EJ studied her beautiful face, recalling the many long nights that he tortured himself with the fact that he may never see it again and how that had made him feel._

"_I died a thousand deaths everyday you were missing," EJ whispered achingly, "It was beyond terrible sweetheart. Finding you was all I could think of but in the end you found me."_

_It was important to EJ for Sami to know that he would have never given up looking for her, no matter what. _

"_I came back to rescue our children from Nicole's clutches," said Sami softly, putting her hand to his that still held her face, "And to rescue you but it turned out I didn't need to."_

"_You did rescue me Samantha," EJ corrected her quietly, "I was in this living death of mediocrity, trying to convince myself that this was what a normal life was and that I could be happy with that but the truth is, I don't want normal. I don't want an easy, safe life with someone who doesn't drive me absolutely crazy every minute of every day. I don't care if it is an obsession what I feel for you, it's the only way I know how to love properly. I love you Samantha, body and soul, I always have, always will and if I'm not with you then I'm only half alive." _

"_EJ!" choked out Sami, clearly overwhelmed by his heart felt words._

_She fell into his arms and they kissed their first kiss of declared love and it was the sweetest either had ever experienced. EJ drew her into his arms, lying back down on the bed and they simply lay there, kissing one another endlessly, taking their time to reacquaint themselves with each other and cement this new understanding between them. EJ had never been as happy in his life as he was right then. It was all he had ever dreamed of and it was coming true right there and then. Sami loved him, wanted him and even though there was a lot more to discuss between them that was all EJ needed to know right then, allowing himself to fall hopelessly into her kisses. _

"_Well I suppose it is time to come clean and bring Nicole down once and for all," sighed Sami breathlessly, snuggling into EJ after their marathon make out session. _

"_Perhaps," said EJ calmly although his breathing was laboured as well after her kisses._

"_Perhaps?" repeated Sami, propping herself up on an elbow and looking down at EJ with interest, "What does that mean EJ?"_

"_It means that history tells us that Nicole has a habit of getting away with these things with very little consequences," said EJ thoughtfully._

"_Yeah, she's the queen of Teflon to be sure," said Sami flatly._

"_She tried to kill the mother of my children, stole her baby and passed it off as her own and kept me in the dark about the death of my own child," said EJ, his voice hardening as he listed off Nicole's crimes, "I'm hard pressed to imagine any punishment a court can hand down that will satisfactorily repay Nicole for her many betrayals of both of us."_

"_So what are you thinking?" asked Sami, arching an eyebrow at him._

"_I'm thinking..." said EJ slowly before sitting up suddenly and rolling Sami over onto her back, holding himself above her and stealing a kiss._

_Sami giggled and returned his kiss whole heartedly, holding nothing back from him. Finally EJ broke the kiss, looking down at the flushed, gorgeous woman underneath him._

"_You're thinking that it's time for a little payback?" asked Sami breathlessly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. _

_EJ loved seeing Sami like this, full of scheming life and felt his body respond to it helplessly. _

"_Could be," said EJ playfully._

"_Is it wrong that the thought of us getting our revenge on Nicole together really turns me on?" asked Sami mischievously. _

"_Yes it is my wicked girl," growled EJ, settling himself more fully over the top of her. _

_Sami's eyes widened as she felt the proof of EJ's returned arousal against her thigh._

"_Hm," she said purred, rubbing her body against his knowingly and eliciting small groans of approval from him, "It's seems to me we're going to have to be wicked together then."_

"_I think you may be right Samantha," said EJ, his eyes flaring with renewed desire for her._

_Any feelings for Nicole EJ had ever felt had been killed the instant he'd worked out what she'd done. To keep the death of his baby from him was one thing, he could almost understand her fears but to go ahead and do all the other things she'd done, it was too much. The relentless lies as he'd opened himself up to her wholly, wanting to be honest with her had been turned into nothing more than a mockery with all of Nicole's deceptions. _

_She'd played him for a fool and then worst of all had been what she'd done to Sami and Stella. To separate a mother and daughter after Nicole had gone through a miscarriage herself and understood what that felt like but to still do it anyway to another woman, it was beyond soulless. EJ realised then that he'd never really known Nicole at all, despite thinking he had. He'd fallen in love with a fantasy, a life he thought she could offer him but none of it was real and as soon as he'd realised what Nicole had done any feelings other than loathing and disgust for her had simply evaporated._

"_So what's the plan?" she asked him just as EJ bent his head to kiss her, wanting to banish thoughts of Nicole from his head by tasting Sami once more._

"_I was thinking..." said EJ, his lips so close to claiming hers now that they brushed tantalisingly over hers as he spoke, torturing them both, "How would you like to come to a wedding Miss Brady?"_

_Both of Sami's eyebrows shot up at that, clearly intrigued. EJ could see right away that she knew what he had in mind and saw the mischievous delight in her eyes._

"_Why Mr DiMera," she said huskily, "I'd love to but whatever shall I wear?"_

_EJ looked down at the woman who matched him in every possible way and grinned at her response. He kissed her again then and knew that he'd truly found his home. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN**

"I don't know what it is that you think you know EJ," began Nicole, desperate to talk her way out of this, "But you have to let me explain!"

"Do I now?" asked EJ coolly, "I'm rather thinking the time for explanations have passed somehow Nicole, don't you? I mean, didn't I give you ample opportunity to talk to me all this time? You could have come to me at any time to speak to me about anything you wanted to but instead you opted to lie and scheme."

"Don't talk to me about scheming!" said Nicole, still trying vainly to throw the blame onto Sami, "You have no idea what this woman did to me! She's been torturing me EJ!"

"I figured you owed me a little fun Nicole," said Sami with an unapologetic shrug.

"Actually we figured you owed us both a little fun Nicole," said EJ with a smile, moving closer to Sami and putting his arm around her and looking down at her lovingly.

"But... but how?" gasped Nicole, her heart breaking as she realised that EJ had betrayed her and had been working with Sami this whole time.

Nicole had never felt more devastated by such duplicity in all her life. Tears began to well up in her eyes even as she wracked her brain to work out how they had managed half the things that had been done to her.

"Magicians never reveal their tricks," said Sami with a cool smile, clearly enjoying Nicole's distress.

**oooOOOOooo**

"_I think all this wedding preparation and being a new mother is just making you a little overwrought sweetheart," said EJ comfortingly, "That's why I've organised Stella and Johnny to spend the day with Caroline Brady as I've got some errands to run today and I'll be out for most of the day."_

"_You don't trust me alone with the children," Nicole accused him, her voice wavering wildly._

"_It's not that Nicole," said EJ firmly, "You must stop taking everything so personally. Caroline is Johnny's grandmother and she wanted to spend some time with him. Stella doesn't have a grandmother on either side so I thought it would be nice for her to have a surrogate one in Caroline Brady. Caroline was more than happy to do that for our daughter which I think is very sweet of her."_

_Nicole ground her teeth together but said nothing. She was never going to be rid of the Brady's in her life it seemed. _

"_So I'll drop the children off now and pick them up later this afternoon," EJ informed her and then smiled down at her, "And I think you should take things a little easier today Nicole, get some rest."_

"_Sure," said Nicole quietly..._

"_Samantha!" EJ roared, throwing back his head as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over him. _

_Sami's loved him in the throes of passion like this, loved his wild abandon when he made love to her. She'd already found her nirvana moments earlier and could enjoy watching EJ going through his. She reached up and kissed him even as he still surged inside of her, feeling him fill her to overflowing with his maleness. _

"_Oh god sweetheart," he gasped raggedly, collapsing on top of her utterly spent, "I can't get enough of you!"_

"_I can't get enough of you either," she said unevenly, her body still fluttering wildly from the after affects of his love making. _

_EJ went to withdraw from her but Sami put her arms around his neck, stalling him._

"_Don't," she pleaded with him, unable to bear the thought of him leaving her body yet, "Not yet."_

_EJ groaned at her request, more than happy to stay exactly where he was. He rolled them over though so that Sami was on top of him so he didn't crush her with his much greater size and weight. Sami put her head down on EJ's sweaty chest, listening to the thunderous sound of his heartbeat as EJ gently ran his fingers up and down her spine, sucking in great lungfuls of air and trying to get his breathing back under control. _

"_You'll tell me if I'm being too rough with you won't you?" EJ asked her shakily, his hands going to Sami's hips now and massaging them gently, "I'm trying to be gentle with you only having given birth five weeks ago but I just lose my control around you sweetheart and I can't help myself."_

"_You're such a wonderful lover EJ," she reassured him throatily, lifting her head and looking down at him as her long blonde hair formed a curtain around both of their faces, "The best I've ever had and I never want you to stop making love to me."_

"_I think that can be arranged," said EJ, a slow smile spreading across his face. _

"_Somehow I knew you'd be up to the challenge," giggled Sami, rocking her hips back and forth on him and making EJ groan very loudly. _

_Sami quickly clamped her hand over his mouth._

"_The children are sleeping," she reminded him quickly, looking back over her shoulder to the room adjoining theirs, "We don't want to wake them just yet. We've got another hour before you have to go back to what's her face and tell her the results of the DNA test. How you've just found out that Ali and Stella are half sisters and that must make you the father of both of them and now she'll just have to marry you quickly so that you can get custody of Ali."_

"_Oh that," sighed EJ, sounding quite disinterested. _

_Sami sat up then, straddling EJ and looking down at him mischievously._

"_But we've still got some time," she told him teasingly, adoring the fact that EJ would rather be here with her rather than anywhere near Nicole, "I'm not done with you yet mister."_

"_Thank god," said EJ sounding very heartfelt about that. _

"_I love that you've bought the children to be with us all day," she told him, looking down at EJ adoringly, "It means the world to me to have my babies around me."_

"_It was the simplest thing in the world darling," said EJ, stroking her thighs now as she sat atop him, "I simply told Nicole I was taking Johnny and Stella to be with Caroline and then asked Lucas if Ali could spend the day with her brother." _

_Sami's heart had been fit to burst when EJ had walked into the hotel room he'd gotten for the five of them and she'd seen all her children together. She'd cried for the first half hour, showering Ali in kisses at seeing her at last after all this time apart and then repeating it all with Johnny and Stella. EJ, Sami and the twins had spent a very happy couple of hours simply playing and just being together as a family. After lunch the children were all exhausted so their parent's put them to bed in the second bedroom which they'd asked for cots in especially. Once the children were settled EJ and Sami had found themselves becoming reacquainted yet again, falling into bed together, unable to keep their hands off one another. Sami loved EJ so much for doing this all for her without her even asking. EJ calling their daughter Stella though caused a pang of pain in her heart and he immediately saw the sudden change in her face._

"_What is it sweetheart?" he asked her with a concerned look. _

"_I... I don't want our daughter to be called that anymore," she said softly, looking down at EJ worriedly, not sure how he'd take that, "I don't know who chose the name..."_

"_Nicole chose it," EJ interrupted her, "And I went along with it because I didn't mind it but of course we don't have to call her that anymore with all that has happened sweetheart. What name do you have in mind for her?"_

_Sami's face softened as she held EJ's curious gaze._

"_I thought... I thought that seeing as you didn't have a say in naming Johnny that you might like to name our daughter?" said Sami quietly, "I'll go along with anything you chose EJ."_

_Sami watched as EJ's eyes filled up with tears, one escaping and streaking down his face and onto the bed sheets. _

"_Do you mean it?" asked EJ roughly, "Do you really want me to name our daughter Samantha?"_

"_More than anything," said Sami tremulously, leaning down and kissing his tears away. _

_She rested her body against his then, holding her head just above EJ's as he lay there._

"_So do you have any ideas?" she asked him, smiling through her own emotional tears. _

"_I was thinking maybe Lucia?" he offered up after thinking about it for a minute, "It's Italian for light. Our daughter was my light in the darkness when I'd thought I'd lost you forever Samantha and she showed me the way back to you."_

"_Oh it's perfect," choked out Sami, her tears escaping now and running freely down her cheeks, so happy that they could share this special moment, "Lucia DiMera."_

"_Perhaps Lucia Colleen DiMera?" suggested EJ huskily, "A nod to both of our daughter's heritages. We could call her Lucy for short."_

"_I love it EJ," said Sami and really meant it, "I love both Johnny and Lucy having American and Italian names, it's just so right." _

"_Thank you," said EJ roughly, emotion choking his voice, "Thank you for giving me another precious baby to love Samantha. I love you so much I can't bear it."_

"_Show me," begged Sami, beginning to move on top of him now, just wanting to complete this perfect moment in the most intimate way possible with the father of her children and EJ more than willingly did just that._

**oooOOOOooo**

"So you've been working together in all this?" asked Nicole in distress, looking between them in disbelief, "What was the plan then, to drive me insane?!"

"Considering what you've done Nicole," said Sami flatly, "I'm thinking that train has already pulled away from the station."

"You have to understand EJ," said Nicole urgently, clutching at his arm, "I wasn't in my right mind after I lost our child, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You knew enough of what you were doing to fake a pregnancy," observed EJ coldly, shaking her hand off his arm, "To attempt to murder two people and pass Samantha's baby off as your own. I think it's going to be pretty hard to convince a court that you were out of your mind when you were being so very calculated in all your actions don't you agree sweetheart?"

"I was in shock," said Nicole weakly, "I was traumatised."

"I know the feeling," said Sami unsympathetically, "I recently had the baby I'd just given birth to minutes ago wrenched out of my arms and then I was almost drowned. I can relate to being traumatised."

"I can't believe you did this," said Nicole shakily, looking up at EJ in despair.

"I more than did this Nicole," said EJ with a cruel smile, "I enjoyed it."

**oooOOOOooo**

"_There is someone in the wardrobe?" asked EJ with a frown, looking over at the innocuous piece of furniture in disbelief. _

_EJ stood up and started to walk determinedly towards the wardrobe._

"_NO!" cried out Nicole in a panicked voice._

_EJ ignored her though, opening the wardrobe door and looking in. He turned his head, leaning right into the large wardrobe and saw Sami standing off to one side in amongst all of Nicole's hanging clothes. She was drying her hair with one of Nicole's cashmere sweaters casually and EJ grinned to see it. Their eyes met and he winked at her mischievously, mouthing 'I love you' to her and she did the same. This little trick hadn't been discussed between them before like the others that they'd been playing on Nicole together for the last three days but it didn't matter to EJ. Obviously Sami had seen an opportunity and run with it. That was fine by EJ, there was something about seeing her devious mind in full flight that just did unmentionable things to him. _

_Even though they hadn't discussed this particular 'haunting' EJ knew that Sami needed him to get Nicole out of the room so she could get out of the wardrobe, seeing as the hidden passage way entrance into the bedroom was on the other side of the room and she had no other way out of the wardrobe. EJ adored how confident Sami was in him that he'd follow up her play without needing any prior heads up. People may argue that this was a kind of sick partnership they had going on but to EJ it just meant that whatever life's challenges were from that point on he was confident that he and Sami would handle them as a team. _

_Sami looked so pleased with herself for this latest little haunting that EJ had an almost uncontrollable urge to lean into the wardrobe even further and just kiss her. He was pretty certain that if he started though that he wouldn't be able to stop. EJ quickly composed himself and turned around, looking down at Nicole who was still cowering on the ground, feeling absolutely no sympathy for her. Perhaps it was a character flaw on his behalf but he couldn't summon one ounce of compassion for a woman he'd tried too hard to fall in love with. She'd bought this all on herself and now Nicole was truly going to understand what it was to cross EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. He addressed Nicole, forcing himself not to burst into laughter at the pathetic sight she made _

"_Sweetheart," he said, being sure to put a healthy amount of gentle concern in his voice,, "There is no one there."_

"_But... but there has to be," said Nicole weakly, "I saw..."_

_Nicole gave EJ a stricken look that EJ couldn't help but enjoy. If he was ever tempted to feel any sympathy for the woman all he had to do was picture her ripping Stella out of Sami's arms and then trying to drown her. It made any thought of softening towards Nicole certainly leave EJ's head. _

"_I saw someone," she finished off lamely, "Standing there."_

"_Darling there is only clothes in that wardrobe, nothing else," EJ reassured her, keeping his voice determinedly steady, walking over to where she was on the floor, backed up against her bed, "Here..."_

_EJ offered Nicole his hand to help her to her feet and she shakily took it, not taking her eyes off the wardrobe._

"_I'm telling you EJ, there was someone in there!" she said, her voice full of emotion._

"_Well there is no one there now," said EJ comfortingly, "I just think you are a bit overwrought with all this wedding business. Come downstairs with me and I'll make you a nice warm milk to settle your nerves eh?"_

"_But..." Nicole went to protest but EJ was already leading her away as she threw one last worried look over her shoulder at the wardrobe._

_EJ just wanted to get Nicole out of there so Sami could make good her escape. He'd settle her down and then send Nicole back to her room so that he and Sami could have some much needed alone time. The last three days they'd spent the days with the children at the hotel and at night Sami had been in his bed. As much as EJ felt this revenge on Nicole was necessary and there was a sexy element to sneaking around together all he really wanted to do was be utterly free to be with Sami in every way. They were almost done with Nicole now and this time tomorrow he could have Sami all to himself and get their relationship back on track properly and EJ couldn't wait. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE **

The knock at the door interrupted the tense standoff that was happening and Roman opened the door, stepping through without waiting for an invitation.

"Dad!" said Sami happily, throwing herself into his arms.

"Sami," said Roman emotionally, hugging her tightly to him.

He drew back and frowned down at her.

"You're mother and I have been going crazy with worry Sami," he said, caught half way between being upset and just so relieved at seeing his daughter safe and sound, "Where have you been this last month Sami? What's going on?"

"It's a long story Dad," said Sami, throwing a look over at Nicole who looked really afraid now.

She and EJ looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them.

"Why don't we give EJ and Nicole a minute," she said quietly, taking her father's arm and leading him out of the room, "I'll tell you everything outside."

Nicole watched them leave, her face a picture of despair.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" asked EJ mockingly, "Does the thought of Samantha sealing your fate by talking to her father make you a little unhappy? Oh dear, that is unfortunate."

"How can you be so cruel?!" asked Nicole in desperate horror.

"How can I be so cruel?" asked EJ in disbelief, trying to fathom the gall of this woman, "Is that what you're asking me Nicole? How _I_ can be this cruel?"

"I wanted to tell you EJ I really did!" said Nicole desperately, "But every time I went to do it something came up."

"Something came up?" repeated EJ bitterly, unable to disguise the hurt and pain in his voice, "Something more important than telling me that my child was dead? Something more important than letting me mourn that loss? How can that be Nicole?"

"I was in shock," she repeated weakly.

"You were looking after yourself first," said EJ bitingly, "You didn't trust me so you kept what had happened to our baby from me."

"And with good reason as it turned out!" said Nicole, having a moment of defiance, "Sami waltzes back in here and crooks her finger at you and you're her drooling lap dog again! It's pathetic EJ!"

"Actually Nicole what is pathetic is how I deluded myself about you all this time," said EJ tightly, "I suppose this is where I tell you that I never loved you and it would have never worked out between us?"

Nicole looked away then obviously dreading him doing just that but EJ had something much worse to say.

"But I'm not going to because I believe we really could have had a chance," he continued on tersely, "Maybe it wouldn't have been the grandest, most passionate love affair in the world but it could have gone the distance. I wouldn't have left you when you lost the baby, I was in for the long haul, baby or not."

Nicole gave a distressed gasp at that which had been EJ's intention. He wanted her to know that she'd already had everything but had thrown it away by her own reckless lies and schemes.

"Unless Sami turned up wanting you," said Nicole bitterly.

"I guess we'll never know now because you betrayed me utterly when you kept the death of my child from me Nicole," said EJ harshly, "And then you committed those unspeakable acts of violence against Samantha and her body guard, stole her child."

"I was desperate," whispered Nicole, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"You were deluded," EJ corrected her coldly, "Deluded to think that you wouldn't be found out."

"But you must still have some feeling for me EJ," she begged him, grabbing his arms and looking up at him pleadingly, "The way you looked at me, the things you said, I don't believe it was all an act.

"It made me physically sick to touch you, to say those things to you knowing what you had done Nicole," snarled EJ, intent on hurting her now.

Nicole pulled her hands off EJ as though he'd scalded her with his harsh words.

"Don't do this," she pleaded with him, more tears falling now.

"I didn't Nicole," he said icily, "You did. This is the bed you made and now you get to lie in it, all alone in your cell block."

"I can't go to prison," she said with real fear in her voice, "The court will understand. I lost a baby. I can't be held accountable for my actions!"

"You'd better pray that they do hold you accountable and you are in prison for a long time Nicole," said EJ tightly, his brown eyes hard and cold.

"Or what?!" she said defiantly, "You're going to kill me when I get out, is that it EJ?!"

"Hardly," said EJ with a twist of his lips, "I've got far too much to live for to throw my life away like that. I've got Samantha and my children to look forward to and I'm not throwing our future together away over a piece of lying trash such as you. It simply wouldn't be worth it to me, your life isn't worth it."

Hurt tears brightened Nicole's eyes at that but EJ could feel no sympathy for her.

"No darling," he said acidly, "You'd better pray for a long jail sentence because as soon as you're out of prison I am going to use the rather considerable DiMera resources to ensure that you are back in the gutter you crawled out of, permanently! I'm not going to let you do to anyone else what you've done to so many now. You're life is over Nicole, one way or the other and there is nothing you can do about it. You'll never know security or happiness again; I'm making it my life's mission to make sure of that."

EJ paused then and twisted his lips thoughtfully even as Nicole gave a pained gasp, tears streaking down her face and making her mascara run, giving her a decidedly clown like appearance.

"Actually I don't think I could be bothered having to think about you ever again," he mused, making sure to twist the knife good and hard now, "I'll get an underlying to see about destroying the remnants of your life instead."

"You told me you loved me!" said Nicole brokenly around her sobs.

"And you told me that I was going to be a father even after you lost our child," said EJ harshly, "And you told me that Lucy was mine and yours so I guess that makes us even eh Nicole?"

"Lucy?" Nicole sniffled, her nose running now and adding to the pathetic sight she made.

"Oh sorry," said EJ with feigned contrition, "Didn't I tell you? Samantha and I have renamed our daughter Lucia, Lucy for short."

"You what?" asked Nicole, giving a pained gasp, "You can't EJ! Whatever else you think of me you have to know I loved that little girl as though she was my own!"

"I seriously doubt that you have the capacity to love Nicole," said EJ coldly, "Real love means putting someone else's needs above your own and I don't think you've ever done that in your entire selfish life. You think of yourself first in all things."

"That's not true EJ!" exclaimed Nicole, "I love you, even now. I wanted us to be happy together!"

"No Nicole," he said quietly and suddenly all of EJ's anger was gone as he looked at the pathetic creature in front of him, "You wanted to be happy, at whatever cost. Everyone else's happiness was an afterthought at best."

There was a short knock on the door and then Roman was opening the door and walking into the room, a very serious look on his face as he stared at Nicole unflinchingly.

"I think you and I have some matters to discuss Nicole," he informed her coldly, "Sami just told me a very interesting story."

Roman looked over at EJ then and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you done here EJ?" he asked the younger man.

"Yes Roman," nodded EJ, fixing Nicole with one last cold look as she dissolved into even more tears, "Totally and utterly done."

**oooOOOOooo**

"_Who's a pretty boy then?" _

_EJ turned around to see Sami leaning against the doorway of his bedroom, smiling at him teasingly as he finished getting dressed for the wedding. She sauntered into his room and EJ couldn't help but enjoy the way her hips swung back and forward as she walked up to him. She stood in front of EJ and straightened his tie._

"_You always did make a very handsome groom," she said softly, looking up at him with bright eyes. _

"_My last wedding had a fairly spectacular ending," commented EJ, slipping his arms around Sami and drawing her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her softness pressed up against him. _

_Nicole had already left for the church and EJ was bringing Johnny and Stella with him which meant he and Sami were able to steal a few more minutes together. _

"_Well I'm hopeful that this one will be just as spectacular," said Sami with a quirk of her lips, "But for a different reason." _

"_Mm," smiled EJ, pulling her even tighter to him, "Hopefully it won't be my bleeding body on the church floor but Nicole's." _

"_It's so wrong how happy that image makes me," sighed Sami as EJ began to kiss along her neck, tilting her head to grant him better access._

"_Are Stella and Johnny all ready?" EJ asked her huskily, his lips brushing her skin as he asked the question._

"_Yes," said Sami with another sigh as EJ found her earlobe now and began to nibble on it before his tongue darted out and traced the delicate outline of her ear, "I don't know how long Johnny's little bow tie is going to last though, I've already put it on him three times now but he just looks so cute."_

"_We do make beautiful children," agreed EJ readily, lifting his head and looking down at her even as his hands dropped to cup her bottom cheeks and squeeze them, enjoying their firmness, "Lucy and Johnny are utterly perfect."_

"_I love hearing you call our daughter by her proper name," said Sami, her eyes suddenly filling with emotional tears, "I can't wait until everyone does the same thing."_

_EJ dropped his head gently nuzzling her nose with his even as he drowned in those big blue eyes of hers._

"_I'd like more," he confessed to her roughly, "I want to fill this house with our gorgeous children Samantha. I want to be there for you through a pregnancy, see our child come into the world and be the first one to hold them."_

"_I want to be able to give you that EJ," said Sami and it seemed like she'd surprised even herself saying that, "But just not right away alright?"_

"_Definitely not," growled EJ playfully, squeezing her bottom tightly, "I selfishly want you all to myself for a little bit."_

_He kissed her then, his kisses wildly hungry as the passion between them instantly flared but Sami pulled away then._

"_And I don't want us to live in your father's house or for you to work for him anymore," she said shakily and looked up at him warily, "Is that okay?"_

_EJ looked at Sami steadily for a moment then before answering._

"_Of course it is sweetheart," he told her, "I want you to feel happy and safe. There is no reason for me to work for my father if I don't want to."_

"_He won't be happy about that," said Sami, looking a bit nervous._

"_Don't worry Samantha," said EJ firmly, "Protecting you and the children is my first priority and I'll do what it takes to make you feel safe."_

_Sami's face lit up at that, the relief obvious on her face and EJ couldn't help himself, leaning in for more soul destroying kisses. _

"_We can't EJ," said Sami breathlessly, pushing against his chest a little and breaking his increasingly demanding kisses, "You have to be at the church in twenty minutes."_

"_I'm the groom," he said unevenly and ducked his head, intent on recapturing her lips with his, "They'll wait for me."_

"_No," giggled Sami, playfully avoiding his kiss and EJ gave a frustrated growl as she did._

"_Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to let you out of my bed this morning Samantha?" EJ groaned helplessly._

"_I do recall some hardness yes," said Sami with a mischievous laugh. _

"_Tease," he pouted but the twinkle in his eyes belied his petulance. _

"_We've still got work to do to close this deal," Sami reminded him with a half smile and then a a decidedly sour look came over her face, "You've got to whisper sweet nothings into the shrew's ear and make her think all her dreams are coming true."_

_EJ could see how unhappy the thought made Sami and couldn't resist having a little fun._

"_Jealous sweetheart?" he teased her impishly. _

"_You were going to marry Slutterella for real up until last week," grouched Sami, throwing him a disapproving look, "Don't you think I'm entitled to feeling a little uncomfortable with all the sweethearts and darlings you throw her way and all those warm looks you give her."_

"_They don't mean anything Samantha," EJ reassured her, going to take her into his arms again but Sami avoided him._

"_But they did," she said painfully._

"_Just like all your 'I love, Lucas he's my soul mate's' you threw in my face for two years meant something," commented EJ calmly, still feeling the sting of that knowledge even now, knowing that Sami had finally admitted her love for him._

"_I'm a jealous woman EJ," said Sami, giving him a vaguely annoyed look, "I don't want you to bring logic into all this."_

_EJ gave a little laugh at that and again tried to take Sami into his arms and this time she let him, a little begrudgingly though. _

"_Samantha," said EJ lovingly, holding her close, "We both have a lot of regrets about our pasts and how we treated one another. Whilst I don't want to live in the past I do want to learn from it so that we can be all the stronger for it. I love you, always have, always will. It is as simple as that. Even though I tried to convince myself differently, any woman who isn't you is simply a substitute. I'm going to do what I have to today at the church to set Nicole up for the fall she more than deserves but all I really want to do is take you to bed and not let you out of it until the twins are ready to go to college."_

_A slow smile spread across Sami's face then at his words. _

"_I guess I can put up with it for a little bit longer," Sami relented, looking up at him through her lashes as she put her hands on his chest._

_She sent him a warning look then._

"_But don't you dare kiss her!" Sami laid down the law, "All bets are off if you kiss that skank! I'm likely to just put the smack down on her bony ass right there and then if you kiss her, public humiliation be damned!"_

"_Ohh," said EJ approvingly, a devilish look coming over his face, "I do like it when you get all territorial over me."_

"_Do you now?" asked Sami with a little laugh at his obvious enjoyment of her jealousy, "Well you'd better get used to it because the only woman allowed near you from now on is me and I will be enforcing that rule very vigorously, you can count on it!"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," said EJ happily, very much enjoying the thought of Sami being possessive over him. _

"_Not to change the subject but I think your ego has had enough stroking for one day," said Sami dryly, "But I just rang the hospice to check up on Rafe and apparently he just woke up an hour ago. It's a miracle EJ! I'm so relieved, Rafe is a good guy and he really tried hard to protect Lucy and I. You're really going to really like him when you meet him."_

_EJ took in Sami's relief and happiness at Rafe regaining consciousness and tried not to get jealous himself now. Sami and Rafe had lived together for a couple of months, he'd gotten to share her pregnancy with her when EJ hadn't and obviously somewhat of a bond had formed between them. It wasn't that EJ wasn't grateful for what this Rafe had tried to do for Sami and Lucy but he couldn't help but wonder at the exact nature of their relationship, particularly on the other man's side. Whether or not EJ was going to 'really like' Rafe when they did meet rather depended on what kind of feelings the man had formed over Sami. But that was a problem for the future and not something to obsess over right then EJ decided. Sami was happy her friend was on the road to recovery so he would join her in that happiness. _

"_What's with that look?" asked Sami, arching an enquiring eyebrow at him, "What are you thinking EJ?"_

"_I'm thinking that I want to marry you so badly I can taste it," said EJ truthfully, just wanting Sami to be his now and forever, with paper work to go with that commitment._

"_Was that a marriage proposal?" asked Sami, drawing back in shock, looking up at him wide eyed. _

"_I'm going to do it again far more romantically," EJ promised her, holding her gaze steadily and letting her see how much he truly adored her, "But yes, you can't doubt that I want to marry you Samantha. That is all I've ever wanted."_

"_Because of the children?" asked Sami, suddenly looking uncertain._

"_Because I can't live without you," said EJ simply and knew it more than ever to be true, "I don't want to live without you. I love our children Samantha, more than life itself but I was insanely in love with you before they came into our lives and this whole sorry experience has shown me that nothing is ever going to change that."_

_Sami breathed out what seemed to EJ to be a huge sigh of relief and he couldn't help but marvel that she should think that he would only want to be with her for the sake of the children. EJ desperately wanted them all to be a family but it had nothing to do with the way he felt about Samantha. _

"_I love Samantha Brady," said EJ earnestly, needing her to understand, "I love her, the good and the bad, the lover and the mother and all the things in between. I love every part of you Samantha, your impulsiveness, your stubbornness, your huge heart and loyalty. It all makes you into the woman I fell desperately in love with the moment I laid eyes on her."_

_Sami's whole face lit up at that._

"_And I love you EJ," she said sincerely, beaming up at him, "Every part of you, without hesitation. You're the man I want to grow old with, who I want to share my life with. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. It's like I only came to life when I met you."_

"_So will you marry me Samantha?" he asked her adoringly, "I need to hear you say the words."_

"_Don't you think asking me to marry you when you're about to supposedly marry another woman in an hour is just a tad inappropriate EJ?" she asked him wryly._

"_We've never been a conventional couple Samantha," said EJ with a quirk of his lips, "And I don't see us starting any time soon."_

"_You may have a point," said Sami, a smile lighting up her face again at his words, "And in that case then my answer is yes EJ, I'll marry you."_

_EJ grinned, pulling her into a fierce kiss and stealing both of their breaths away. _

"_But I still want my romantic proposal," Sami said breathlessly when EJ let her speak again._

"_You can count on it sweetheart," said EJ happily, "This time round we are going to do this the right way."_

"_After we grind Nicole into the ground, ripping out her heart and stomping on it in the process right?" asked Sami hopefully._

"_But of course," said EJ happily, "That was the plan."_

_EJ held out his hand to her then._

"_So are you ready to do this Ms Brady?" he asked her with a devilish look in his eyes. _

"_Do you have any regrets EJ?" asked Sami, biting her bottom lip and suddenly looking uncertain about what they were doing._

"_Lots," said EJ readily, "But not about this Samantha. We are going to deal with this last little bit of ugliness before we start our lives together. I need to know that Nicole is being made to pay for what she did to you and Lucy, it is as simple as that. I want to see her face when she realises that all her lies have come crashing down around her and that she has lost it all. After that has happened I never want to see her or think about her again. Deal?"_

"_Deal," agreed Sami warmly, taking his offered hand. _

_She tilted her head up and looked up at EJ as he tightened his hand around hers._

"_I love you EJ," she said sincerely._

_EJ closed his eyes, smiling as he drank her words in and knowing that his life was only beginning with the woman he loved by his side. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sami who was simply glowing in that moment. _

"_I love you too Samantha," he said simply and let all the emotion he was feeling shine through in his voice, "Now let's get this over and done with so we can get on with our lives eh sweetheart?"_

_Sami smiled and nodded eagerly._

"_Well come on then," she said cheekily, tugging on his hand, "Let's not keep the bride waiting, after all, this is her special day, a day she's going to remember forever."_

"_You're such a bad girl Samantha Brady," said EJ approvingly. _

"_Yes I am EJ DiMera," she purred, "So come on then, let's be bad together."_

"_I've waited all my life for a woman to say those words to me," said EJ with a grin. _

"_I guess your wait is over EJ," said Sami smugly._

"_Yes it is," said EJ throatily, looking down at her lovingly, "Yes it is."_

Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed,

to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed,

to those for whom love still heals,

even though they've been hurt before.

_Anonymous_

AUTHORS NOTE: So there you go, one of my little fantasies about how we might get some kind of resolution to this interminable baby switch story line plus seeing some kind of return to the magic of EJami which has been basically slaughtered under this creative team's lack of vision and understanding of what made EJami so great. Thems the breaks I suppose but at least we can find some satisfaction and pay offs in fic land because the show is most likely never going to give it to us. 


End file.
